Compromise isn't an option
by Zabadent
Summary: Shepard has become accustom to the impossible happening, from a race of ancient sentient machines, to being dead for two years. The impossible has almost become commonplace...but something like travellers from a different dimension? That would be too far-fetched...until it actually happens. Now Shepard must deal with the Reapers...and something much, much worse.
1. Nerves of Steel

**Thought of the Day:** __ _A hundred thousand worlds, ten hundred thousand wars. There is no respite, there is nowhere to hide. Across the galaxy there is only war._

 _ **Location: Normandy SR2, Captain's Cabin**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard sighed, splashing water on her face, she looked up at the mirror taking a few seconds to examine her features. Her eyes emerald green, her hair a raven black...as it had been described to her. She missed her red hair, her natural hair color was black, she dyed it red...or was forced too during her N7 training, as a result of finishing last in one of the various physical exams they went through she had to dye her hair red. She could have changed it...but she never could bring herself to do it. Cerberus rebuilt her...but it seemed they couldn't keep her hair the same. She sighed again, grabbing a nearby towel a drying her face off.

"Commander Shepard" Shepard jumped, as EDI's avatar popped up nearby...she was still getting used to EDI just popping up out of nowhere.

"O-Oh...EDI, what is it?"

"We will be arriving at Citadel station in one hour, I am simply reminding you, as you asked me too" Shepard shook her head...

"R-Right, thank you EDI, that'll be all"

"As you wish Commander" EDI's avatar vanished, Shepard let out a relieved sigh when it did. Although EDI seemed harmless, she always felt unnerved when she was around...or at least her avatar was, she knew that EDI was technically always around. She walked out of her bathroom and collapsed onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Well, Ol'Girl...looks like it off to see the council...ugh, why am I doing this!"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Shepard rose her head slightly to see Garrus leaning against the doorway, she smiled.

"Well then slap a straightjacket on me and call me batshit crazy"

"Batshit Crazy huh...well can't say I've heard that expression before"

"You gonna just stand there, or are you going to come in?" Garrus Chuckled.

"I'm thinking about both options..." Shepard slumped back down.

"And?"

"And I figure I might as well come in, give us a chance to actually catch up, I mean with all the shooting, me nearly dying and all the various things in between, we haven't really gotten a chance to properly talk have we?" Shepard sat up and looked over to Garrus.

"Well...there isn't much to say on my end...aside from the whole being brought back to life thing...you?"

"Aside from the vigilante thing?...not really" Shepard then gave a wry grin.

"Ww-what you mean, you didn't get a girlfriend in the time I was dead" Although Turians...couldn't really blush, Shepard could tell. Garrus was...even though he wasn't.

"J-Jeez Shepard, way to change the subject...and to answer the question...n-no I didn't" Shepard's grin grew.

"Jeez Garrus, if you keep being so shy you'll never get a girl" Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-Ahaha,very funny Shepard...can we talk about something else please!" Shepard's face then dropped, going from lighthearted and funny to dead serious in an instant.

"Tell me Garrus...w-what was it like...when the crew broke up after I died?" Garrus, seemed even more off guard when she asked him that question, it took him a second before he spoke again.

"Well...there isn't really much to say...You kept us all together Shepard...without you all of us just sort of, drifted apart, Tali had what she needed to complete her pilgrimage, so she left. Wrex left because ' _there wasn't enough action_ ' apparently. Kaidain got reassigned by Alliance brass, so he was out of there...even if he didn't want to leave...I'm not sure why Liara left...she just kinda Vanished..." Shepard lowered her head slightly.

"And what about you?...What did you do?" Garrus paused again. Seeming to take into account every word he was going to say.

"Well...at first, I went hunting. I was mad when the Normandy was destroyed...furious even. I went looking for who... _Whatever_ it was that did it..."

"And..."

"And Eventually I gave up, it was a dead end seemingly...no leads, no hints, not even a god damn crumb of anything...The rest you know" Shepard nodded grimmly.

"W-Why were you..." Shepard paused almost not wanting to say anything.

"huh?...Why was I, What?" Shepard steeled herself.

"Why were you so mad...when I died?" Garrus didn't hesitate when she asked him that question.

"Why?...Because they destroyed everything we'd done, we were the only hope the galaxy had against the reapers, and they just ended it right there...they destroyed the Normandy...killed my best friend...and mentor...why wouldn't I be mad?" Shepard was a little surprised when Garrus finished his little outburst.

"Well...that's very understandable..." Garrus nodded.

"Yeah..." An awkward silence hung between them, and time seemed to stand still as the space between them seemed to only grow. Garrus broke the silence.

"Well...I suppose I should get out of your hair, after all you've gotta face the council soon...not sure about you, but I'd rather face down a horde of Blue suns then have to meet with the council" Garrus quickly left, not allowing Shepard to respond. She fell back, grabbing on of her pillows and hugging it tightly.

"Friend...huh..."

"Commander" Shepard almost jumped off her bed, when EDI appeared before her again.

"GOD DAMN IT EDI! Give some warning next time you just pop up out of nowhere!"

"Technically I am not _popping_ up out of nowhere, since I am everywhere on this ship"

"I know-I know...uh...what is it?"

"We will arrive at the Citadel soon, you may want to get ready" Shepard sighed again, nodding.

"Alright...got it...thanks"

"You are welcome" EDI's avatar vanished, leaving Shepard...technically alone...once again.

 _ **Location: Eastern Fringes of Ultima Segmentum, Inquisitorial Cruiser:**_ _ **Mortui lucem**_

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus kneeled and lowering his head slightly as Preacher Valamir quietly blessed him.

"Grand holy emperor I beesech you, bring this faithful child to your light and guide his path" Markus steadied his breath, Such Pre-mission rites were needed, reguardless of how much time they took up. Markus had come for the emperor's blessing for the mission they were about to undertake, Inquistor Forge had been as secertive as most inqisitors usually are when it came to matters of their craft, All he knew was that they were to cleanse a world of a Chaotic taint, said world happened to be under the control of the Tau. Markus could only guess the world, dispite being an Agri world was of great importance to someone high up.

"Provide protection for this everfaithful servent as he does your will...The Emperor protects" Valamir finished his chant and Markus raised his head looking towards the holy symbols that adorned the wall behind Valamir.

"The Emperor Protects" Markus stood gave a silent thank you to Valamir and left to continue preparing for the coming mission. Markus gently closed the shrine doors and went to return to his quarters...it wasn't too uncommon that Inquisitors employed the services of members of the Ecclesiarchy, However Inquisitor Forge was very particular about keeping a well maintained shrine to the emperor on his personal ship. While walking towards his quarters Markus came across Sister Tamra of the Ordo Hospitaller.

"Good Day sister" Markus bowed his head slightly as he approached her.

"No Markus Surelion...it most certainly is not...a good day" Her thick accent had not lessened despite her voice going through the mouth piece of her armor, making her voice sound synthesized as well. She was originally from an Ice world if Markus recalled correctly.

"Oh? What troubles you Sister Tamra, perhaps I can help" Tamra looked at Markus Skeptically.

"The only thing you could do to help, is not get shot at so much! The Ogyrn almost didn't survive the procedure!" Markus caught on quickly as to what she was talking about Vof, an Ogryn Bone 'ead serving in the Inquisitor's reunite. Had been caught in an explosion in their previous mission.

"We do what we must to serve the Emperor, Sister Tamra...if that duty puts us into danger, then so be it" She sighed slightly.

"Yes, I know, we serve his divine will above all else, regardless, try not to take too many risks, I don't want to have you die on my table!" Tamra grumbled slightly as she walked off.

Markus cotuined on towards his quarters, to complete his pre battle rites, He felt...unnerved. It was not uncommon for him, he was an Inquistoral stormtrooper after all, feeling unnerved was as Inquistor Forge put it, Another way of being Viglilent against the mark.

But he could not shake this feeling of...dread?

 _ **Location: Citadel station, Presidium, Counciler Anderson's office**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"Comander...I understand why you might be nervous..." Shepard turned her head slightly glaring at Jacob. Who simply put his hands up and mouthed the words. _'okay'_ at the moment she stood before Anderson's office door...she was still unsure about this, talking to the council again wasn't excatly on the top of her wish-list...but if they'd help her, she'd have a much eaiser time trying to catch the collectors.

"We can always turn around...if you think you can't handle it..." Shepard turned her head to the left slightly seeing a smirking Garrus standing behind her.

"You wish" Shepard opened the door.

"Listen, I'm sure she'll be here we just have too-" Anderson stopped talking as Shepard walked in.

"Well-Well, speak of the Devil" She smiled, seeing Anderson again.

"It's good to see you, Anderson" Anderson smiled and nodded, shaking Shepard's hand.

"You to commander" Shepard shook her head.

"Please Anderson, it's just Jane now, I'm not a commander anymore" Anderson smirked.

"Sure thing...Commander" There was a cough from nearby as the projections of Councilers Tevos, Valern and Sparatus came into veiw. Sparatus spoke first.

"While I hate to be the one to break up such a...touching reunion, perhaps we could move onto the more pressing matters here" Shepard sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well, your as to the point as ever Sparatus"

"It's nothing personal Shepard, I only wish to see this issue resolved" Valern nodded in agreement.

"I am inclined to argee with Sparatus, Although I am interested to see how you will explain yourself Shepard" Shepard wasn't suprised, she knew they'd do this, make it seem like she'd done some wrong by being rebuilt by Cerberus...like she had a choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry?...Explain myself, Councilers, I want to know, exactly what it is, you think I've been doing?" Tevos, was quick to try and calm shepard down.

"Shepard please, don't take what we say too perosnally, all we've had to go on, is rumors and leaked information...not being the most reliable sources of information I'm sure you understand our skepticsim" Shepard nodded slightly.

"Indeed...Alright go on then, I presume you have questions for me?" Shepard asked crossing her arms and leaning gentlely agaisnt Anderson's desk.

"As perceptive as ever I see..."Sparatus spoke "We've been told that you're now aiding Cerberus, a known terrorist organization...care to clear up your involement with them" Shepard sighed.

"Cerberus rebuilt me...that much is true, but I can assure I'm not under their control...I had an old doctor freind of mine go over me, aside from a few implants used to aid in my physical recovery, there are no differences, no mind altering implants...nothing, I am exactly the same person I was two years ago" Valern responded to Shepard.

"We assumed as much, this Doctor freind of your's? Her name is Dr. Karin Chakwas...correct? A know associate of Cerberus" Shepard grinded her teeth slightly.

"Dr. Chakwas is only working with Cerberus to help putting a stop to the collectors!" Sparatus spoke.

"Collectors?...Why would you be fighting the Collectors?"

"The Collectors are the ones who've been attack Human colonies, The reason I'm working with Cerberus is because I can take greater steps towards stopping them" Tevos placed her hand on her chin.

"The collectors are the ones doing that?...Well they were a possibility...still without proof we-" Shepard activated her Omni-tool.

"Anderson mind if I use this?" She gestured towards his terminal.

"By all means Shepard" Shepard quickly sent the video they'd recovered from Freedom's Progress, to each of them.

"I've just sent you a video from the colony of Freedom's progress, showing the collectors gathering up the human settlers" Although they seemed hesitant at first they each opened it and watched the small clip.

"Well...it's certianly something" Tevos spoke sounding most interguied. Sparatus of course was skeptical at best.

"A video like this could easily be fake..." Valern spoke after him.

"Indeed...however we can't dismiss the possiblity that it's not fake" Shepard clenched her fist, She went to speak however was cut off by Anderson.

"So I get the feeling that none of you will agree to help Shepard...dispite all she's done for the concil...hell she's the reason you three are still alive!" None of the other Councilers seemed suprised by Anderson's sudden outburst. Tevos attempted to calm him.

"Counciler Anderson, None of us have forgotten that, and we're all still greatful for it but-" Shepard had, had enough.

"Okay so I'm guessing you won't help me?...AGAIN! Typical...I'll do this with out your help then!" She began to move towards the door. Stopping to turn and face Anderson.

"I'll see you later old freind, I've got Lives to save" She turned again and made for the door.

"Shepard Wait!" She ingored Tevos and walked out and straight towards the elevator. She lent against the back of the elveator and sighed.

"Well...that went better then expected...Say Shepard, let's get a drink, I'll buy the first round" She looked up at Garrus who seemed to be smiling at her...she could never tell if he was smiling...but he knew what to say, to cheer her up.

"Sure, why not"

 _ **Location: Eastern Fringes of Ultima Segmentum, Inquisitorial Cruiser: Mortui Iucem**_

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus sat alone in his quarters his las-rifle layed out before him, unassembled and neatly placed. He took his time to go over the various inner workings of the weapon, and note the various differences that a Hellgun had to a normal Lasgun. He thumbed over the reinforced barrel, feeling the various differences in the texture of the barrel, a few scratches and the like from combat. He then picked up the Thermal cooling cells, cool to the touch he took a few seconds feeling the weight they had before placing them down again. He then turned his attention to the Discharge Generator what could be considered the heart of the weapon, he looked over it, examining it slowly dragging his hands over it. He then set it down and began to clean the various parts that sat before him, a tedious task, but a necessary one.

The regular maintenance and care of his weapons had been drilled into him for all his childhood, in the words of his mother and the various instructors he had. ' _If you can't disassemble and reassemble your weapon in under a minute...you were born on the wrong planet...and you will die because of it_ ' He shook his head doing his best to remove the thoughts of the past from his head, he went back to cleaning and maintaining his hellgun. Although a lot of inquisitorial stormtroopers opted for the Umbilical and Backpack, he preferred using the standard Powerpacks, although it meant he had to fumble with reloading his gun, using the powerpack's allowed for more mobility and he could easily drop his weapon and not be hindered by it should he need to fight in Melee. He finished up his work and reassembled his Hellgun.

As he thought about the why he didn't use the umbilical, he recalled that he was meant to get his Powersabre back from the Tech-priests. He went for the door, but was surprised to see it was already open, a Tech-Priest Enginseer standing at the doorway...it seemed like he'd been standing there watching him clean his Hellgun.

"Ack...T-Tech-Priest...how long have you stood there watching?" The Enginseer tilted his head slightly seemingly confused by the question. Although it seemed like the Enginseer disregarded the question altogether in the end.

"You maintain your weapons well Stormtrooper 892-003-219-087...otherwise know as Markus, the Omnissiah is pleased with your devotion and care of it's gifts" The heavily synthesized voice of the Enginseer was jagged and unnatural, but Markus nodded slowly all the same...there were two Enginseer's on the ship, one never left it's designated area...the other seemed to roam the ship on a whim.

"Was...Was there something you wanted...Enginseer?" The Enginseer nodded, seemingly happy...although he didn't have much to go on for a facial expression, most of his face, aside from his eyes were covered..and even then his hood covered his eyes.

"The Omnissiah has granted your powersabre the gift of life once more..." One of the Servitors that always seemed to be following him around stood close by a Markus's powersabre in one of it's mechanical arms. Markus gladly took it, thumbing over the handle and the power switch. He was tempted to flick it on and see the haze the blade gave off...if only for a second. But he restrained himself.

"You are sure it will work, and that it won't simply be a chunk of metal in battle?" The Enginseer seemed almost offended.

"Do you doubt the Omnissiah, Stormtrooper...Do you doubt it's gifts and it's blessings...perhaps you lack faith?"

"No Enginseer, I do not doubt the gifts of the Omnissiah, Nor do I lack faith, I simply wish to have confirmation that it works...and if you would dare test my Faith to the Imperium of man, you succeed only in wasting the time of us both" the Enginseer seemed content with Markus's answer.

"Very Well... it works fully functional thanks to the blessing of the Omnissah...I shall leave you to your maintenance, may the Omnissiah watch over and protect you" The Enginseer turned on his heel and walked away, several servitors behind him. Markus watched and wait for him to be out of sight before closing the door again. He set his powersabre down and went back to his weapon now fully reassembled he aimed the weapon...his finger edged over the trigger and the thought of pulling the trigger entered his mind...not that it'd do anything, he'd removed the powerpack. He sighed and put his weapon down, he then sighed and went to his dataslate. He went through several files and finally found his audio logs. Upon being inducted to Inquisitor Forge's Reunite he was instructed to begin keeping regular audio logs, to as the inquisitor said: _'keep some peace of mind_ ' Although Markus felt it was also to be used as a way to weed out heresy and doubt among those that served him. He slouched in his chair and lent forward slightly.

"Audio log entry 49-06-Theta-74..."

 _ **Okay...so it might seem a little weird ending it here. But don't worry things will still happen, I'd also like to apologize for redoing this...AGAIN, I know it might seem a little strange n all, not to mention rather annoying, but I'd hit, for lack of a better word a plasteel wall, and since I lack the proper ordnance to get through it, I had to turn around and try again...oh and one last thing before I go.**_

 _ **To the Anon who left those massive chunks of text in the review section in the previous story, while I suppose I should thank you for going out of your way to write...well so much, I must also say, that I assume you think I'm a novice to the world of 40k with the depth and amount of info you left. Let me assure you I'm no novice, being a fan of 40k for close to about 8 years now, in that time I've read more than my fair share of publications (Ciaphas Cain, and the Horus heresy books to name just two) as well as being a veteran table top player...and having explored much of the lore simply because of how fascinating I found it all to be...so while I thank you for writing so much...I can assure much of it I already knew.**_

 _ **Well that's all for now...Cya later ;)**_


	2. Moving Forward

**Thought of the Day:** _Every human life is a spark in the darkness. It flares for a moment, catches the eye, and is gone forever. A retinal after-image that fades and is obscured forever by newer, brighter lights._

 _ **Location: Citadel station, Zakera Ward, Dark Star Lounge.**_

 _ **Sheapard's P.O.V**_

Shepard clenched her fist as the bitter taste of alcohol filled her mouth, straight liquor, she needed to drink the strongest she could find to even feel a buzz now, one of the Implants Cerberus gave her. She could still get drunk if she tried hard enough...but the implant made the effects wear off faster...on the plus side she almost never had to deal with hangovers.

"Jeez, Lady, How are you still standing? I just gave you one of the strongest Human drink we got" The Turian bartender seemed genuinely amazed that Shepard was still standing. She smirked.

"Heh you call that a drink?...Give me something real, not this piss water" The Turian rubbed his chin for a few seconds, before his face lit up.

"Alright then...how about this" He reached down and pulled a bottle of something Batarian, which was evident by the lettering on the bottle.

"Oh...and what's that then?"

"This here is Batarian liquor, in all my years I've never seen anyone down it and still stay on their feet" He poured a glass and pushed it towards Shepard. Who simply smiled, before downing it in one gulp. She slammed the glass down with a satisfying Ahh...and she felt it, the Buzz, the sweet, sweet sensation of being intoxicated...if only a little.

"Whew...not bad, Pour me another Barkeep!" The Turian's jaw had hit the floor. Not only had Shepard remained standing, but she'd also asked for another one.

"O-Okay then...m-ma'am, here" Another glass was poured and Shepard downed it just as fast.

"Jeez Shepard, wanna calm down on that stuff?" Garrus asked as he sipped at the drink he had. Jacob, who'd tagged along also took his chance to chim in.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Garrus on that Commander, You should calm down a little" Shepherd signed and gave them both puppy dog eyes.

"B-But..." Garrus having been subject to this particular stare before, know all to well what she was trying to do.

"Oh no you don't Shepard, that look don't work on me, you know that"...Jacob however was a different story.

"I dunno Garrus, maybe it'd be alright...if she had one more" Shepard jumped on this chance.

"HA Two beats one Garrus! the Democratic process at work!" Garrus crossed his arms and began to grumble, as Shepard eagerly downed the drink...however then she felt...dizzy.

"oooOOhhhhHH" Garrus sighed and face palmed.

"I told you not to keep drinking...why do you never listen to me, Jacob help me get her back to the ship" Shepard began to wobble on her feet...Maybe she should have listened to Garrus. Shepard then felt...wrong...like she was about to.

*HURK*

"AH, Gross! Someone get the Human out of here!" A nearby patron called out as Shepard brought her breakfast up.

"Sorry-Sorry, we're leaving now" Garrus spoke as they practically carried Shepard towards the Transit shuttle. Garrus put laid her down in the back seat as he took a seat up front and punched in the destination.

"Jeez, what are we gonna do with you Shepard" Garrus expected her to have some witty reply...however when he turned to face her she was fast asleep, her quiet snore echoing through the shuttle ever so slightly. Garrus shook his head and sighed.

 _ **Location: Eastern Fringes of Ulitma Segmentum, Imperial Planetary designation: Alpha-662**_

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus paused for a second, closing his eyes and feeling the slight breeze tickle his exposed face. He extended his hands and felt the tall grass tickling his fingertips. He found himself doing this with every new planet he visited. He wasn't sure why, but doing it made him feel...at peace, as if the Emperor had placed his hand upon Markus's Shoulder and allowed him to experience true peace.

"Heresy, Grows from Idleness. Markus" Markus was ripped from his mind by the sound of the Vox.

"O-Of course Apologies, Moving towards the objective" Markus had been tasked with scouting out the area they were going to infiltrate, as well as make contact with Imperial Resistance, the planet was stole from the Imperium, and the true faithful citizens took up arms against the foul Xeno invaders. Forming many resistance movements.

Markus lowered himself allowing him to hide in the fields, the crop of...whatever it was, was in full swing it would seem. He silently crept through the field. He froze.

"This truly is a fine Harvest" Markus placed his hand at his holster, and gripped his Las-pistol tightly...Xeno's.

"Indeed, Surely the rest of the settlement will be most pleased with this bounty" Markus held his breath as the voices grew closer.

" _AWAITING COM-*BZZT* SYSTEM ERROR_ " What seemed to be a Tau drone of some kind fell not to far from where Markus was kneeling. He gripped his Las-pistol tighter, ready to dispatch the two Foul Xeno's should the Need arise.

"Ah, Blast it, it seems this drone is malfunctioning. Help me move it back to the workshop" Markus tensed as he heard them draw closer, they stopped. Markus heard slight grunting as they seemed to lift the drone up. He didn't relax, even when he couldn't hear them anymore, he sat, motionless. His hand still firmly on his pistol. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He exhaled, ever so slightly, then again, this time deeper. He calmed himself and slowly but surely began to move again. That was too close...far too close, He'd been instructed to avoid combat if possible, since Inquisitor Forge didn't want to give them away. They had already set up a temporary base from which they'd be able to strike out against the Tau, it took a lot to land undetected, it was going to be a lot harder to stay that way. Eventually Markus left the fields behind and moved towards a forest, it provided better cover for him and allowed him to see further, being able to keep watch for any Tau patrols. Silently he moved making his way through forest. He found the place, a small settlement that had been fortified by the Tau. He climb a nearby tree, Markus took his Targeter out of his pack and brought them up to his eyes. He looked out over the settlement...Tau planning going about their days...and.

"By the Emperor!" Markus spotted a fenced off area, Humans resided in it...most seeming to be members of the local PDF...He scanned on further and saw...more humans outside of the fences...they smiled and laughed with...the filthy Tau. They were no doubt traitors who turned on the Imperium listening to the Tau's honeyed words and false promises...they would soon see the folly of their ways. Markus grabbed his Vox Caster.

"This is Markus, sending transmission to base, do you read?" There was silence for a few seconds.

"This is base, reading you loud and clear, report!"

"I've found the settlement, heavily fortified by the Tau, guards posted on simple towers, there also seems to be...a Devilfish also around...They also have what seem to have some sort of Prison camp set up" Silence again...for naught but a few seconds.

"Acknowledged Markus, Good work we've got scouts moving in on your position, begin moving to secondary objective. The Emperor Protects"

"Roger, moving out now. The Emperor Protects" Markus placed his Vox Caster and his targeter back in his pack and gently climbed down the tree, doing his best to make as little noise as possible. He landed with a slight thud. He darted his head around quickly looking for movement...clear. Markus began to mumble to himself.

"Right time to find the resistance"

 _Sometime Later_

Markus scanned the area, so far it was clear, he stood at the entrance of what seemed to be a cave of some kind. He took out his Vox Caster.

"Base this is Markus, I'm at the coordinates but no-one's here, are you sure what they sent you was right?"

"One moment Markus..." Silence. It was almost unbearable...The planets sun was well on it's way down, Markus only had about four...maybe five hours of daylight left at most.

"We've recheck the coordinates are accurate" Markus sighed and looked around again. A slight movement in the darkness of the cave, he pulled his pistol out, having left all his heavier ordnance back at base, since he was meant to be scouting. He pointed towards the cave...A birds call drifted through the air.

"I'm coming out now...I'm unarmed" Markus tensed at the voice, feminine in nature. Suddenly from the Shadows a young woman emerged, grubby and dirty, but was a sort of determination in her face.

"Ah...I assume you're the Imperial resistance?" Markus asked.

"Indeed...and judging by your weapons you're not Tau...Plus your using an Imperial Las-Pistol...you must be part of the advance party?" Markus nodded.

"Yes...advance party" The woman smiled.

"Good, we've been waiting for you, come on, this way" She beckoned him to follow, and initially he was hesitant. But eventually he gave in a followed her into the cave. Through twist and turn, and a bit of descending they soon arrived at a well lit up cavern, Markus looked upon...what he assumed was the Imperial Resistance. He saw families, children, all in hiding from the Tau...all holding faith in the Emperor.

"Come on, this way, the others will want to talk to you" Markus raised an eyebrow, but followed her all the same. They soon arrived at what seemed to be a chamber of some sorts three people sat inside seemingly waiting for something. The oldest one, who seemed to be wearing Flak armor...perhaps a Member of the PDF? Took notice and spoke up, his voice was grisled and worn from age.

"Ah...so that's him then?" The woman nodded.

"Indeed it is" Another woman this one dressed rather elegantly, then spoke, her voice resounded with arrogance.

"Ah, it's about time, Emperor knows how long we've had to live in this...yuk...filth" Another man younger this time took his chance to speak.

"Now-Now baroness...this fine man has probably been through a lot, trying to reach us...we should show some more hospitality" this woman, this Baroness rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Very well" She forced a smiled and looked at Markus.

"Good Day, I am Baroness Vanessa, Wife of the Imperial Governor of this planet, and you are?" Markus saluted her.

"Stormtrooper Markus Surelion, of the Imperial Inquisitor Viktor Forge's personal reuinte! At your service Ma'am" There was a slight gasp from the others.

"An Inquisitor you say? I expected a Colonel of some kind not an Inquisitor to come to our aid...we're just a simple Farming world" The Old man in Flak armor spoke in amazement. Markus responded to him.

"Even the Smallest imperial world is of worth, the Imperium doesn't abandoned it's loyal servants" The Baroness clap her hand together.

"So it would seem...so tell me where is the good inquisitor, I thought he'd be here, instead of you?" Markus gave her a dirty look.

"I do hope you understand that, the inquisition doesn't make a habit of giving out crucial information to anyone... _Anyone_ " The emphasis. She flinched.

"Oh...well no I-" Markus cut her off.

"Listen, if it were within my power to tell you I would...however, the inquisitor's location is classified...and I'm afraid I cannot disclose it" Vanessa went to speak again but was cut off by the younger man again.

"Baroness, I believe that's quite enough...The good man has told you he cannot tell you...leave it at that" the baroness nodded.

"Fine then" Markus feeling fed up of this little game got straight to the point.

"Right...You all know my name...now mind sharing your names?" The Old man In Flak saluted him.

"Captain Leon Tilis of the PDF, Sir!" Although his voice was old, his spirit clearly was not. The Younger man nodded and bowed slightly.

"Kline Jukiri, at your service my lord...the Baroness you know" the young woman who lead Markus to the group then spoke her name.

"And I'm Eve Matsa" Markus nodded.

"Right now that's, that's sorted...how's about we go over a few things" There was a nod of agreement as Markus began to find out what they knew.

 _ **Location: SR2 Normandy, Captain's Cabin.**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard shot up her head throbbing, She groaned slightly.

"Ooohhh, What happened?" Despite not expecting an Answer she got one...a female voice.

"You sure can't handle your Liquor, Can you Shepard?" She darted her head towards the voice to see someone in a black catsuit of sorts with a hood over their head...she guessed at who it was.

"Ahh...Kasumi Goto I presume..." She nodded.

"As Perceptive as I'd thought Shepard...And I'm guessing you getting wasted in the Dark Star Lounge was also part of your...um Perception?" She gave Goto a dirty look.

"And...I suppose watching people sleep is part of you...many talents?" Kasumi giggled slightly.

"If the Job calls for it...yes" Shepard somewhat uncomfortable with the situation at current...turned to more pressing matters...Like how the hell she'd gotten onto the Normandy.

"Ugh...W-what are you doing here...exactly...who let you in?" She shrugged.

"I let myself in...I got the feeling you wouldn't have come back to the Citadel anytime soon...what with all that nonsense with the council...Oh speaking of which" She motioned towards Shepard's Console.

"You got a message...From the council I think" Shepard slowly stood her legs were rather weak at the moment. She then reached for her draws and pulled out a pistol, pointing it directly at Kasumi.

"Alright Goto...let me make one thing perfectly clear...DO NOT go through my stuff" She paused...Goto seemed surprised...almost Shocked by Shepard's reaction.

"J-Jeez...Sh-Shepard..." Shepard raised her hand silencing her.

"First...give it back..." Goto Played innocent.

"I don't know what your-"

"NOW!" Goto flinched...she sighed and put it back on the dresser...The item in question...was a small necklace...a gift from her father.

"Sorry...Couldn't help myself" Shepard shook her head putting the pistol back in the drawer and sighed.

"I don't care...well I'm guessing you've already made yourself a room?" She nodded.

"Yeah...So...I guess that means I've out stayed my welcome in your room?" Shepard nodded, slowly resting her head back down. She extended her hand and grabbed the necklace...it was fairly simple...a silver pendant with a photo of Shepard and her parents when she was younger...before her dad died. She sighed again before letting her eyes close...gently drifting back to sleep. To her dreams of better days.

 _ **Location: Eastern Fringes of Ulitma Segmentum, Imperial planetary designation: Alpha-662**_

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion steadied his breath, as he looked through the scope of his long rifle...these poor creatures...so naïve...so foolish. He steadied his aim...one shot...one kill.

Fire! One Target down...three remaining.

Fire! Two Target's down...two remaining. Kaylion paused...the other two hadn't noticed...yet.

Kaylion placed his finger on the trigger...His sights hovered over his target's head...that was all it took...the target...the thought...and the trigger. He pulled the trigger...another dead...the last one now noticed he was alone...he called out the names...or whatever the Tau called names...searching for his friends...Kaylion hesitated. A voice drifted through his head.

" _Remember what happened last time you hesitated?_ " Kaylion pulled the trigger. His final target down...he let out a breath of relief...he called out through the warp...his thoughts shielded.

' _Targets down...the Tau are none the wiser to our presence here'_ The mind he called to, called back.

' _Excellent...return to the encampment Pathfinder, you have severed the craftworlds well...but we yet have need of you_ ' Kaylion nodded...although he knew the Farseer didn't see it...his silence seemed to serve as a satisfactory answer.

Kaylion moved his Cameloline cloak trailed slightly behind him. He sighed slightly and looked to the sky for a brief moment...his musing, allowing him a slight reprieve from his task's soon he was forced to push down all thoughts and feelings...in order to focus on the task at hand.

 _ **Boop...Chapter over...And before you go, there is the matter of an update schedule...I can give no guarantee but I will do my best to make a weekly upload...maybe every two, so that Chapter Quality doesn't degrade...well that's all...cya next time ;)**_


	3. Fresh to the Front

**Thought of the Day:** _If a Job is worth doing, It's worth dying for._

 _ **Location: SR2 Normandy, Mess Hall**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"So...I'm guess she just followed you in?" Garrus nodded, seemingly Ashamed.

"Uh...yeah..." Shepard rubbed her temples.

"Honestly Garrus...Is it that easy to slip past you?...Really?!" Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...you did say you wanted to hire her right?" Shepard shook her head.

"That isn't the point Garrus!" Garru flinched slightly. Before lowering his head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Shepard..." Shepard sighed and slouched in her chair.

"That aside...I guess I should be glad...Goto, will prove useful to us and our mission...So in a way I should thank you Garrus" Garrus perked up slightly.

"I...guess so...T-Thanks Shepard" Shepard winked at him. Garrus went to speak...however Rupert interrupted him.

"Not to be rude or anything...But lunch is ready" Shepard looked over to Rupert.

"Thanks Rupert...call in the others, we've got mouths to feed" Rupert nodded.

"Will do Commander"

 _ **Location: Eastern fringes of Ultima Segmentum, Planetary Imperial designation Alpha-662**_

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion walked through the encampment the Eldar Warhost had set up. The silent gaze of his fellow Eldar burned through him...they did not know he could see them...but he could. He approached the Farseer's Quarters.

"Are you certain of this prophecy of your's warlock?"

"You of all People should know the fickle nature of the warp...and the complexity of visions and prophecy"

"Indeed all the same we should...Do you intend to lurk at the edge of my quarters for the rest of the Day, Kaylion?" Kaylion flinched slightly...although he supposed it wouldn't have been difficult for the Farseer to know of his presence. Kaylion entered the Makeshift tent. The warlock looked at him with...a degree of disgust.

"How long have you remained hidden their Pathfinder?" He chuckled.

"The better question is how long did I remain undetected by you...dear Warlock" The warlock stepped forward.

"Do not test me Outcast!" The Farseer stepped in.

"Calm yourself Warlock, I asked the Outcast here" The warlock looked to the Farseer...then back to Kaylion.

"Well I suppose I should-"

"No, Stay...I have need to speak to you both" The warlock was surprised...but remained all the same.

"Well I gather you haven't asked me here for my...pleasant company...I can only assume you require something of me?" The Farseer nodded.

"Indeed Pathfinder, Warlock...share with us the prophecy, that lead us to this world" The Warlock was hesitant.

"Are you sure you wish to share it with this...outcast?" Kaylion rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, He was once of Craftworld Ulthwe, were you not Kaylion?" Kaylion sighed.

"Yes...But I am an outcast now...I belong to no craftworld"

"All the same, being a member of the Craftworld of Seer's you might be able to aid us in deciphering this prophecy" The warlock interrupted.

"What use would an Outcast have to us...he probably lacks the ability to comprehend the most basic of premonitions!"

"He may prove more useful than either of us in this regard Warlock...now no more stalling, Share with us the Prophecy" The Warlock sighed again, before nodded and beginning to speak.

" _The Warp shall bend and break. The Crossroads will lay open, and the Shepherd will light the Path. The existence of those who Follow changed forever...with naught but a single word_ " The warlock nodded slightly as he brought his prophecy to a close.

"I see that no matter the craftworld the prophecies of warlocks, remain ever cryptic" The warlock crossed his arms.

"I do not expect an outcast to understand the complexity of Prophecy!"

"And I do not expect a Warlock of Alaitoc to fully understand any prophecy" The Warlock went to speak again...only to be silenced by the Farseer.

"So tell us Pathfinder Kaylion...what can you glean from this?" Kaylion placed his hand on chin.

"There are few forces capable of bending and breaking of the Warp...the local populous as you well know...hold little to no presence in the warp, The Imperium having lost this world may be trying to take it back...Other than that...the forces of Chaos maybe at play"

"We have considered this option...and we have yet to detect any Chaotic presence on this world...But we have observed Imperial Ships landing on the planet...they may be scouting forces" Kaylion nodded.

"I have personally observed several Imperial Ships bearing marks of the Inquisition landing on the planet...it may well be a possibility that the Imperium will play a role in this prophecy...what of Chaos?" The warlock waved his hand.

"we have detected no Chaotic presence on the planet...it is highly doubtful that they will be a part of this" Kaylion chuckled.

"Are all Eldar of Alaitoc this foolish, A skilled sorcerer could easily mask the presence of any forces of Chaos" The warlock dismissed him.

"Bah, foolish No human sorcerer could prevent a Warlock of the Eldar from know them"

"Many Farseers and Warlocks of Ulthwe have been caught off guard by the skill of Mon'keigh"

"Like you would-"

"ENOUGH!" All were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the Autarch

"Autarch Kayleth!"

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

"This is Markus...come in base"

"This is Base...Report Markus" Markus was surprised to hear Inquisitor Forge's voice.

"Uh...Inquisitor Forge! Well...I have made contact with the Resistance...and have discovered something...The Tau here are not part of the Empire...They are part of the Farsight Enclave"

"Farsight Enclaves you say?...why would they...It makes no difference, these Xeno's have taken Imperial soil...we must take it back...not matter the cost!" Markus could sense that Inquisitor Forge was hiding something...but he was an Inquisitor...he was always hiding something.

"Indeed sir, for the Emperor" There was silence for a time before Forge responded.

"You will relay the rest of the information to me in person, is that understood Markus?"

"Yes sir!" The Vox Channel grew silent as Markus placed his Vox Caster back in his Pack. He brushed himself off and returned to the leaders of the resistance.

"I must leave for a time, I am needed by the Inquisitor" the Baroness who had been on Markus's nevers since they'd met opened her mouth.

"Oh, good when do we leave?"

"WE? Baroness what do you suppose my purpose here is?"

"Why, to secure VIP's...which means me, take me to your Inquisitor I do not discuss details with common grunts" Markus grindarkus grinded his teeth, although he held his tongue...having dealt with people like her before Markus knew that losing your temper was a terrible way of dealing with them.

"Baroness I do not expect someone who's only rank is being married to one of proper rank, to understand the nature of an Inquisitor's planning...you will be reunited with your husband in due time, until then I'd advise you to remain quiet and wait out the impending storm" The Baroness was left slack jawed by Markus's response. Without saying another word Markus made for the exit...but was stopped before leaving by the woman who lead him to the leaders...Eve.

"Um...Markus...may we speak? I may know something you'd want to share with the Inquisitor" Markus was surprised when she approached him.

"What do you know...that would prove useful to an inquisitor?"

"We have a traitor amongst us...I'm not sure who it is yet...but I know that one of the leaders is working for the Tau" Markus nodded, this wasn't uncommon.

"I see...I shall share what you have told me with the Inquisitor, stay vigilant against the agents of Xeno's. The Emperor Protects!" Markus saluted Eve, who did her best to return the Gesture. Markus nodded and left.

 _Meanwhile...hidden somewhere on the planet_

"Do they know?"

"No not yet My lady...they are none the wiser"

"I see, good, maintain your muse...and the Dark gods will reward you" Aricia smirked as the Vox was closed, she stretched slightly and giggled...all was going according to plan, granted the Tau arriving and taking the planet was not expected...but blood was blood, even if it was Xeno blood.

"Mistress...the preparations are nearly done" Aricia stood up leaning slightly on her Bedlam staff, her gift from Tzeentch...she had gain much favor with the Dark gods...now it was time for one final sacrifice...the time was approaching.

 _ **Location: SR2 Normandy**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"This better be important Illusive man" Shepard stood before the Illusive man, he'd contacted her with information...and a request.

"Isn't it always commander?"

"What do you want?"

"I have information about a planet that may hold Intel on the collectors and their connection to the reapers"

"Oh is that so?...and how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Shepard you know that My only interest is to help you, because this in turn aids humanity"

"...Alright fine...send the coordinate to my pilot...Shepard out" The Illusive man managed to nod before Shepard cut the communication. She then went to the cockpit.

"Joker, what are the coordinates?"

"Well Commander...based on the maps we have...The planet is in an uncharted sector" Shepard rubbed her chin.

"Well I suppose if information on the Collector's would be anyone...it'd be on an uncharted world...Alright Joker let's get moving" Joker nodded.

"Aye, Aye Ma'am" Shepard turned around and set about preparing for the mission.

 _Sometime later_

Shepard looked out to the planet...it seemed relatively peaceful.

"Well...I suppose not many would expect such a planet to hold secrets of an ancient race..." Mordin remarked as he looked down at the planet.

"Gotta agree with the Doc on this one" Jacob stood nearby...Shepard's squad consisted of Mordin, Garrus and Jacob, Kasumi gave the excuse of needing to get settled to get out of this mission, Miranda was busy writing reports and the like.

"Alright Team, let's get planetside, Illusive man sent an agent who didn't return. So we have to be careful" There was a unified _Yes Ma'am_ from the gather squad.

They boarded the shuttle and began planetfall. Landing to as close to the last know location of Cerberus's agent.

"Alright...Spread out and search for any indication of the Cerberus agent"

 _ **Ooookay...sorry this one is shorter than the other two I did...but I'll make it up to you all...I promise...okay?**_


	4. The Shepard shall lead the way

_**Thought of the day:**_ _Do not waste your tears. I was not born to watch the world grow dim. Life is not measured in years, but by the deeds of men_

 **Location: Imperial Planetary Designation Alpha-662**

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus rubbed his temples, it had not been an easy night for him. His dreams were racked with horrors...he was no stranger to restless nights wrought with horror...but the intensity had not been as vicious or as vivid. Constant weapons fire, Soldiers fell to the thunderous sound of ordinance, and the blackened sky.

"Markus!" Markus stood at attention as Inquisitor Forge entered his quarters.

"Inquisitor sir!" He motioned with his hand.

"Come with me...we have news" Markus quickly stood and quickly followed behind Forge, they entered the makeshift War tent.

"Alright...Son, Tell us what's happened?" Inquisitor Forge motioned to a worried young man.

"I-Indeed *Pant* Sir..." He took a deep breath. "Several former Human settlements have risen in revolt against the occupying Tau...But they're not part of the Rebellion" Forge looked to Markus.

"The traitor perhaps?" Markus nodded.

"Most likely...but why would they rebel against the Tau if they were betraying the resistance to them?"

"Forgive my interruption sirs...but" Forge looked to the boy.

"Spit it out child...the Emperor will protect you, have no fear" The boy nodded.

"They bore eight pointed stars on their armaments"

"The Eight pointed Star...Chaos" Markus spat as he spoke. Inquisitor Forge rubbed his chin.

"This is...unexpected, if there are traitors of a Chaotic taint...we might have no choice"

"Sir you can't mean?" Forge nodded.

"Depending on the nature and how deeply routed the Taint of chaos is, will greatly affect my decision" Markus lowered his head slightly...he was no stranger to Exterminatus, he disliked it application if it was unnecessary...but who was he to question the decisions of an Inquisitor.

"Shall we make ready Lord Inquisitor?" Forge seemed to hesitate for a moment. The hesitation vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Make ready...we go to put down this Chaotic Taint...and evaluate the severity of the Taint"

 _Meanwhile_

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

"Farseer...the time approaches, we are prepared?" The Farseer nodded as Autarch Kayleth examined the terrain.

"The War host is ready Autarch, The Pathfinder has located several key points in which we may strike for maximum damage...and minimal backlash" Kayleth nodded.

"Good, prepare to strike, Kaylion I'll need you to scout out the center of the riots...the Children of Chaos will, without a doubt be based there" Kaylion nodded slightly.

"I will do as you ask Kayleth...although I must say you seem to be willing to place must trust in an outcast such as myself" Kayleth sighed slightly.

"I have learned to trust the judgment of the Outcasts...so often has it been useful" Kaylion nodded, knowing that Kayleth was referring to Ronahn...he was on the craftworld when he returned his sisters Soulstone. Kaylion bowed slightly and moved back to the front.

He quickly moved through the wooded area around their camp, he swiftly moved through fields and navigated the smaller settlements now evacuated to save them from the Chaos threat...if nothing else the Tau...or the Farsight Enclaves at least cared for their citizens. He arrived at the outskirts of one of the settlements where the rioting raged. A line of Tau stood to try and disperse the people. One sat a top a Devilfish, It's voice going through a speaker system.

"Gue'la, cease and desist, return to your homes or we will be forced to use leath force!" There was a defiant cry as a Mon'Keigh threw a primitive incendiary explosive...followed by a uncouth curse of: _'Piss off Grey skin!_ ' Kaylion disreguarded the scene and continued to move.

 _ **Location: Unexplored planet, Terminus systems**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow, this Planet was hot...well humid would be a more appropriate word to use, so far it had been a matter of traversing the jungle to find the locator beacon that Cerberus's missing agent had activated.

"Jeez Shepard, Why can we never go anywhere nice?" Shepard glared at Garrus.

"If you want to wait around in Shuttle by all means Garrus" Garrus shook his head.

"No thanks...I may have been raised on a fairly hot Planet...but this is ridiculous" there was a slight chuckle among them all.

"Alright, nearly there, According to this we're getting closer, keep your eyes open" They moved through the Wet and Humid jungle before arriving at some kind of cave, the signal was coming from inside it.

"Well this isn't ominous at all"

"Don't Jinx it Garrus" Shepard turned on the light on her Visor and looked into the Cave...the immediate entrance seemed to be a makeshift camp of some kind.

"Alright...into the Cave we go"

Going deeper and deeper the cave formations began to seem less and less natural, until they final came across a cave in of some kind.

"Well I found our beacon" Shepard knelt down and prayed the beacon form the dead Cerberus agent.

"Seems like he was caught in a Cave in...poor bastard" Garrus knelt besides Shepard.

"So...what now, we've found the Agent...and the cave seems like it isn't natural...what's the Plan" Shepard scanned around the cave floor...

"AH!" She grab what seemed to be a Datapad. "Seems like he had enough sense to make sure his Data Pad wasn't crushed along with him" She went through the various files, basic stuff about the mission he was on, a few status reports to Illusive man...Suddenly she found Audio logs. She went over them and came to the latest three, she played the third.

 _"Audio log of Hudson Jameson, Cerberus agent tasked to exploring possible collector ruins. I've explored what seemed to be the living quarters for this temple, so far what I've found has been fascinating...I've come across evidence that suggests that whoever it was that made this...was here long before the Protheans...truly fascinating..."_ The Log continued for a few minutes more, with the archaeologist going on about his discoveries and how _Fascinating_ it all was, the only other part of note was him remarking about strange dreams ever since he opened up some of the lower parts of the Ruins. Shepard moved onto the next one which had a timestamp of close to about three weeks later.

 _"Audio log...of um...er...H-Hudson Jameson...the uh, the dreams have been getting worse, I think it's linked to the lower sections of ruins...I've also been, um hearing things, lately...I think the isolation is getting to me, Yes that's most likely it..."_ The rest of the log was the archaeologist just rambling and babbling on about dreams and a link between worlds or something. He was clearly affect by the isolation of the world he was on. She then went to the last and most recent one...it was just him staring at the camera, heavy breath for the first minute or so before he began.

 _"I know now, I've seen it, the dreams were the key to figuring out the link our world shares with the other...they were trying to tell me, I know now, I've seen it, seen it all in the dreams. THE DREAMS! They were the key showing me what I didn't know I needed to see..._ " The log was his continued ramblings and crazed explanations.

"Well that guy seems to have lost his mind...poor bastard, the isolation must have gotten to him.." Garrus remarked.

"Well then, I guess we should go deeper, There's a map on this datapad, I say we check out these ruins...if they're collectors or what ever we might find something useful" Garrus shook his head.

"Again, never anywhere nice...never, for once I'd like to go to a planet of sun, beaches and fun"

"Sorry Garrus, You know what I taught you, Lesson eight?" Garrus sighed, ever since Garrus and Shepard had been working together Shepard had been teaching Garrus her personal lesson about being a soldier.

"Lesson eight: Relax only when you know your foe is beaten" Shepard nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Glad to see you didn't forget...we need to go over those lessons again don't we?" Garrus nodded slightly.

"Uh...Yeah" Shepard checked the map and they backtracked before coming to a split.

"Alright...down the right path, let's go"

 _ **Location: Imperial Planetary Designation Alpha 662**_

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

"I've done my duty well, Good sir!" Markus placed his hand on Leon's Shoulder, the old PDF soldier had quickly picked up his Las-gun and went to help. Markus could make no claims to knowing the man...but he seemed a good man...a loyal one, faithful to the end.

"Your many decades of service will be commended to the Emperor" the life in the old man's eyes began to fade.

"Emperor Keep you...Markus Surelion...I go now to the emperor's table...*Cough* I'll save you a seat good man...I'll save...you..." He sagged the last embers of life fading from his eyes. Upon beginning their assault, They'd broken out and armed the remaining PDF troopers and the resistance began to move as well. It seemed they were invested in this now. Having to deal with the crazed mad men of the Chaos Cult and the Tau guns had made things incredibly difficult.

"INCOMING!" A explosion of plasma engulfed an area nearby. Markus took out one of his Hot Shot Las-pistols and his Power Sabre, he would do his best to rally the men.

"With me Men, The imperium overcomes, AND WE ARE THE IMPERIUM!" A rallying warcry resounded around him as the various PDF and Resistance fighters began to fight with greater vigor. They'd made good ground so far, having pushed both Chaos and Tau forces out of several settlements and were now pushing on to the Center of the rioting, It also housed the largest prison camp, if they could break for the prison camp they could bolster their forces immensely. But it was a long shot and who could tell if they'd not already turned to Chaos...Markus shook his head, he knew that the conviction and faith in the Emperor our hold fast...he had to hold his faith in his fellow man. He took aim and downed a Fire Warrior.

"With me Men, we do the Emperor's work this Day!" Markus lead a mighty charge, it was time to drive the Tau back.

 _Meanwhile_

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

' _It's seems as if the Mon'Keigh have began a revolt against the Tau...Not the Chaos dregs...they seemed to be lead by...an inquisitor?_ ' _?_ ' Kaylion called to the Warhost.

' _Inquisitor...good it seems as if things proceed as foreseen, do not interfere with the Inquisitor and there forces, they have a part to play in the coming performance_ '

' _Speaking like a harlequin are we now?_ ' The warlock didn't respond. Leaving Kaylion to his silence...he was used to it, being an Outcast earned the Scorn of many Eldar. But he had his reasons.

Kaylion moved towards his position, overlooking the prison camp that the Chaos cult were based in...it seemed as if a small contingent of Mon'keigh fending off the dregs of Chaos...they'd prove useful...Then he felt it, the horrid screech of Chaos tearing it's way through the Warp...something was happening...the children of Chaos were up to something...something sinister.

 _Meanwhile_

 _ **Aricia's P.O.V**_

Aricia smiled slightly as the Cultist's brought forth the sacrifices.

"M-Mistress, we are all prepared" She took the blade off her Bedlam staff and began the Chant...now was the time.

 _ **Location: Unexplored Planet, Terminus system (Orbit)**_

 _ **Joker's P.O.V**_

Joker smiled slightly as he sunk deeper into his chair, he couldn't get over the comfort of the seats.

"Mr. Moreau..." Joker jumped slightly.

"Ohhh...God Damned it EDI! I just got comfy"

"As displeasing as the Idea of making you uncomfortable is, I have detected strange energy readings on the planet...they are close to Commander Shepard and her team" Joker face palmed.

"Ugh, Let me see" A screen lit up with energy readings..."

"As you can see...the readings are highly unusual"

"Whoa...that's...Damn"

 _Meanwhile (Planetside)_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"Shepard, just giving you a heads up, I'm getting some readings here-"

"Let me guess, Off the Damn Charts readings?"

"Take the standard Charts and toss them because the readings I'm getting are straight up out of a Sci-fi movie"

"That bad huh?"

"I wouldn't say bad...From what I can see whatever is giving these readings seems fairly stable so far...but I figured I should give you a heads up"

"Got it Joker, thanks for the heads up, Shepard out" Shepard notified the rest of the team as they arrived in what seemed to be a sort of Main room, large pillars adorned with tattered and ragged banners of some kind...although what they represented was long since lost to time.

"Wow...What do you think this place was?" Garrus mused as he looked on in awe.

"Well whatever it is...we have more pressing issues...we can worry about this place's history later" Garrus nodded.

"Right you are commander" Garrus began exploring the chamber.

Shepard walked over to a wall covered in carvings, she found it strange considering all others things regarding ancient technology were in the forms of holo recordings and technology, Not carvings and such...but she supposed this was an older location...perhaps purposely done in such a way, to allow for future generations to understand more than technology...who could tell. Shivers were sent up Shepard's spine suddenly. As a slight whisper of sound echoed through her head.

' _She arrives_ ' Shepard drew her pistol and pointed it towards the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" Nothing...she lowered her pistol...when suddenly the whisper returned somewhat louder.

' _Oh, glorious Shepard...lead us from darkness_ ' Her arm shot up again and she fired a round off into the darkness.

"COME OUT NOW!" She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder...it was Garrus.

"Shepard?...Are you alright?" Shepard was visibly shaken.

"W-What? You don't hear that?"

"Hearing things, Shepard, are you sure, you are well?" Mordin asked quizzically as he approached Shepard.

"Yes, Yes...I'm...I'm fine...just haven't slept well recently" She went to speak again...but the whisper returned.

' _Follow...she must follow_ ' the sound of bare feet slapping on the cold stone, She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to follow. She quickly bolted towards the sounds.

"SHEPARD!"

 _ **Location: Imperial Planetary designation Alpha-662**_

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus pulled the pin and hefted his frag grenade.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" * _KA-BOOM*_ Markus rose from cover and unleashed a volley of Las fire into the new entrance he made.

"Follow men CHARGE!" He charged forward through the new entrance he made to the prison. Upon entering he saw a fortified position of what seemed, to be guardsmen fending off a large group of cultists. Markus gave a rallying cry.

"Answer their assault with Holy Furry!" The troops behind him quickly turned the tide of battle and soon the Cultist were pushed back. Markus went to the fortified position.

"Thank the emperor you're here, we knew that we couldn't be the only ones left" Markus nodded.

"You did well soldiers, we've taken back a lot of land from these grey skins, the front lines could use your help...we can deal with this" The troops seemed to agree.

"Give me Greyskins over Heretic's any day" As they began to flood out of the entrance he made...Inquisitor Forge stepped past them. He didn't speak, only took out a plasma pistol and tossed it to Markus. See that the cultist had sealed up their way into the deeper parts of the prison, Forge simply stated.

"Make us an Entrance Markus" Markus nodded and went to the sealed and placed a demolition charge on the door, he quickly rushed away to cover, the detonator sat in his hand.

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion clinged to the shadows...the little skirmish out in the yard allowed for him to enter unseen. He tensed up as a small group of Mon'Keigh Cultists rushed past, speaking about the encroaching Inquisitor and his troops. Kaylion called out through the warp.

 _'Autarch, the Inquisitor of the Emperor approaches...the time may be fast approaching_ '

 _'We are prepared Outcast, we await only your signal_ ' Kaylion nodded and began to move again...the stench of Chaos began to make it's self know...it was clear now. Chaos was indeed behind all this. Kaylion could feel it. He went through the winding halls of the innards of the prison, Cultist partook in various debauched acts, Gore and visceral was strewn over all places. This truly was a dark place.

Kaylion stopped in his tracks...a scream cut it's way through the warp his head felt like it was going to split in two, viciously the scream dragged on for close to a minute. Before finally ceasing, Kaylion regained himself. He lent against a nearby wall and silently screamed his mouth was gaping open...yet he couldn't speak...this feeling this pain...it was happening. He reached out through the warp again.

 _'KAYLETH! Move now, whatever it is this prophecy foretells is already in motion. MOVE NOW!_ ' There was silence...but soon the sound of the wailing banshee filled his ears...it brought him peace of some kind, familiar and know to be a saving grace. Kaylion stood regaining himself. It was time for him to do his duty to the craftworlds.

 _ **Aricia's P.O.V**_

Aricia let herself be taken by the sound of the chanting, letting her mind go and calling out through the warp...calling to it, beckoning it closer...her trump card, her end game...her victory, the sacrifice in the name of the Chaos gods an entire world...given to the warp...this was it.

"And so do our pray's to the dark gods, resound through the warp, we call you forward great one" The chant was repeated by those around her...a single voice then cut through the chanting.

"M-M-Mistress, the enemies approach" Aricia swung her staff smacking it across the approaching cultist's face with a satisfying snap.

"Was I not clear when I said I was not to be interrupted!" Aricia gave a wave of her hand and the knocked out cultist was placed upon the sacrificial altar as well.

"More blood...and more souls for it...It's birth will be magnificent!" Aricia knew they were coming...in fact she wanted them to come.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus rolled forward his power sabre flickered to life as he activated it and cut into several Cultists, various manors of gore and blood stained him, as the Cultists fell before him.

"Blast it...I just cleaned my boots last night!"

"You have more important things to worry about Markus" Forge spoke as a volley of Las fire rained down from the hallway.

"Emperor preserve us...how the hell did they get their hands on so many Las weapons?" Forge went to speak when one of the PDF approached them a Auto cannon slung over his back.

"Sirs! Give me some covering fire, I'll cut through these traitors!" Not one to argue with possible heavy fire support he drew his Hot-Shot Laspistols and blindly fired down the hallway, there was a break in the enemy fire...it was enough.

"Face the emperor's might, Traitors!" The sound of auto cannon fire filled the air, the cracking sound echoed through the halls, for close to a few seconds before falling silent. Markus peaked out seeing the shelled out end of the hallway. He nodded towards the Guardsman who had come to their aid.

"Fine work guardsman...you show great bravery coming here" He saluted.

"I've been waiting a long time to bring my wayward comrades...They turned their backs on the emperor...now I'll turn my guns on these traitors" Forge placed his hand on the shoulder of the trooper.

"Your loyalty and faith are a beacon of hope in this sea of apathy and heresy, Trooper" The trooper perked up slightly.

"I serve as always si-* _Glarg_ *" The trooper was silenced when a sound Markus was all to familiar with echoed through the air...it was an amazingly distinct thing, the sound of Shuriken weaponry.

"ELDAR DOGS!" Markus quickly moved to the Auto-Cannon that the Trooper had set up and fired wildly towards the location of the shot came from.

"Come Eldar! Show me what passes for strength and furry among your misbegotten kind!" For several more seconds Markus fired...when suddenly. *Click* *Click* Markus quickly rolled out of the way to avoid any return fire...there was none.

"A Ranger...Be on guard Markus...where one Eldar hides...many more may be close" Almost as if to prove the point, the Banshee's howl resounded through the halls.

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

' _Autarch, whatever it is you are doing it must be done NOW! The inquisitor encroaches...I fear I alone will be unable to stop him_ '

' _Worry not Outcast...allow him to approach, he will unknowingly aid us in our cause...then when he has played his part we shall toss him aside_ ' Kaylion was surprised, although this was not unexpected. Simply replying with a _as you wish_. Kaylion stuck to the shadows...waiting as the Inquisitor walked past a small group of soldiers at his back.

' _Autarch...they approached, rapidly I'd advise caution, the inquisitor's forces carry heavy weaponry, which may prove difficult to deal with_ '

' _Your advice shall be taken into consideration...now get to your vantage, we must make ready_ ' Kaylion began to move, quickly and quietly, up a floor...when he entered a large room he sit upon the rafters and looked down upon the ritual that they were trying to interrupt...however, it seemed as if these cultists possessed some degree of strength they had managed to hold back the Warhost...even being able to keep the Banshee's at bay...he would soon change that. A few well placed shots. And the line was ready to break. Kaylion then felt it, a tightening on his ankle. He turned towards the direction of the thing attached to his leg...a chain wrapped around ankle, he looked down and saw a large cultist holding the chain. He cackled.

"Come closer Eldar! I will feed your soul to Slaanesh!" The cultist gave a heave and Kaylion couldn't maintain his balance, he fell and was dragged down towards the cultist. Kaylion quickly drew his Power sword and broke the chain.

"Come then, foul dreg of Chaos...I will end you!" With a swift and devastating strike his would be attacker was tried to move...but was halted, the warp screamed again...the time drew closer.

 _ **Location: Unexplored Planet, Terminus systems**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard chased the whispers. She didn't know why...but she had to. Through blackened corridors and rooms filled with ancient bones and shattered and broken artifacts of a civilization. She cared not for any of it, this compulsion, this feeling, she had to follow she had no choice.

' _So close, she draws so close_ ' Shepard was wide eyed and frantic, why did she feel this need, this compulsion to follow these whispers, she felt as if she didn't she would miss something, like she would fail in some way beyond importance.

' _Quickly, hurry, it comes soon, the time is nigh_ ' Shepard finally arrived...the whispers stopped...she was in a ritual chamber of some kind, a high altar lay in the center of the room. Above a set of stairs.

"SHEPARD!" Shepard didn't react to a Puffed out Garrus appeared behind her.

"G-Garrus...w-what happened...why are we here?"

"I-*whew*I don't know, you ran off and now we're here" Shepard's forehead was drenched in cold sweat...

 _ **(Meanwhile in Orbit)**_

" , The energy readings are changing...drastically"

"Oh please EDI it can't be that...Holy shit" Joker quickly contacted Shepard and her team.

"Okay Commander, whatever is going on, it's getting bad, the energy readings have become very unstable...get out of there now!" No response.

"It seems as if whatever is giving off that energy is causing our communications to malfunction"

"Can't you fix it?"

"I am trying ...but it is difficult, the exact nature of this energy is unknown...No technology should be able to produce these kind of readings"

"None? So what, your telling me this isn't even the collector's? Not even the reapers?"

"Cerberus's Database contains information on reaper energy outputs from the attack of Sovereign...it is unlikely this is any form of reaper technology"

"Godamn it! Commander I hope you've got enough sense to get out of their"

 _ **(Meanwhile Planetside)**_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Shepard yelled as what seemed to be a sphere of purple...something began to form in the center of the Altar.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?!" Garrus called out. This ball of...whatever it was, seemed to be pulling them towards it, Shepard had grabbed ahold of the doorway that lead into the room, as did Garrus, Moridn was lucky enough to be standing outside the room and had been able to get to cover in time. The pull became stronger...and the whisper's returned.

 _'the time is now, they come, they come, the shepherd has lead the way!_ ' Shepard felt her grip slip.

"Garrus...I'm slipping" The pull became so strong that their feet were now off the ground.

"Hang on Shepard!" Shepard did her best...but her girp failed her and she began to go towards the ball of purple...Garrus grabbed her with one of his free hands.

"Hang on Shepard, I gotcha!" She felt safe for naught by a moment, as soon she felt Garrus grip on her begin to slip. She looked at him.

"Garrus?" Before he could respond she slipped again and began moving towards the purple ball again, she felt as if this might have been it...again...however it all then stopped the pull the purple ball...which hurt to look at now that Shepard thought about it.

"Shepard!" Garrus quickly fell upon Shepard pulling her into a hug.

"Oh! Shepard...I thought you'd gone and died again!" Shepard returned Garrus hug.

"Can't get rid of me that easy Garrus...you should know that" Garrus went to speak again, but was interrupted by Mordin.

"Shepard, Look...who are they?" Shepard broke off from Garrus hug and turned to see...three strangely dressed people. One was in, a sort of black armor...an open helmet revealed a human looking face. Another was clad in black robes of a short, white hair, tied into a ponytail and a veil of some kind over their mouth. The third was...well they had hoofed feet, Shepard could tell that much from the way the armor was shaped.

"What in the?" Shepard then heard her comms flare to life.

"COMMANDER COME IN!" She flinched before responding.

"I'm here joker...what's up?"

"Oh thank fuck! I've been trying to get to you for a while...listen I don't have long, Whatever just happened jammed out our comms those energy readings have become unstable, I'm not sure but with readings like this, the whole damned planet could blow up" Shepard went to speak, asking if he was exaggerating...but then the ground began to shake.

"Oh Shit Shepard, get out of there the *Static* going *Static* Get out!" Shepard was about to turn and run, but she then recalled the three people who suddenly appeared.

"Garrus, Mordin, Lets get these guys out of here...they might be able to explain what happened here" Garrus picked up the hoofed guy. Mordin picked up the tall guy with white hair...leaving Shepard to the one clad in black armor. She hefted him up...he was heavy...it may have been the armor...or him, but good lord he was heavy. They moved quickly, through the halls, out of the cave, through the jungle...they quickly loaded onto the shuttle and left the planet.

Upon arriving back on the Normandy Shepard quickly went to the cockpit to see the planet below.

"Good timing commander...it seems like the readings have stabilized"

"Stabilized?...You mean all is well again?"

"Seems that way thou-" Joker was interrupted by a violent purple wave of energy.

"What the?!" Shepard was in awe as the energy seemed to be...doing something to the planet, it engulfed it...fully, it pulsated and twisted.

"That, looks...amazing" Shepard went to speak as joker was in Awe of this event too...when suddenly, the planet...collapsed in upon it's self...no debris, no massive explosion...it simply vanished...without a trace.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Just happened?" Shepard asked to no one in particular...silence. What had they just witnessed, what kind of power could destroy an entire planet. Shepard turned to the knocked out people they found in that temple...if anyone knew what had transpired down there...they would have the answers.

"Alright get them to the Med-bay, make sure their alright...we can question them when they wake up"

 _ **Sometime later**_

Shepard collapsed onto her bed, what in the hell had happened...she'd just spent the last two hours discussing it with the others, they'd come up with nothing...absolutely nothing. She shot up slightly as the sound of her door opened.

"Commander? Am I disturbing you?"

"No, No Doc, not at all. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the three people you brought back from the planet"

"Sure go on"

"Well...none of them have the Translation chip, so I took the liberty of implanting them all with it...to spare confusion when they wake up...Also I've been going over a few things regarding the scans I did...I think you might be interested-"

"Commander!"

"Yes EDI?"

"You are required in the Med-Bay...one of them has woken up"

 _ **SHAZAM! Chapter done and dusted...did I not say I'd make up for the short chapter, so...ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Well thanks for reading, cya in the next one! ;) OH! Quick note, the next chapter might take a bit longer to make...why you ask? Simple...OVERWATCH OPEN BETA!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Reality Hopper's

_**Ya know when I started doing this rewrite, I didn't think I'd need to put any explanatory bits up here again...but oh boy was I wrong, Now to address some issuse's. (Quick note: Feel free to skip this, but I cover a few points people have been picking at)**_

 _ **1: The three who got plonked into ME's universe: Inquisitorial StormTrooper, Eldar Pathfinder (Ranger. Not Farseer), TAU FIRE WARRIOR!. I mean do you think Shepard would take a bright red horned demon with her...I mean come on! (Also if you didn't know Tau had hooves instead of feet...now you know) I skipped a few bits of the 40k side of the warping, because I assumed that at least some of you had seen what I'd done before (or not be total mongs) (And I mean why would I use their Point of Views if I WASN'T Going to use them?)**_

 _ **2: The Translation Chips: I did extensive research on this, and Technically no there aren't chips made for the exact purpose of translation, BUT Form the Official Wiki (And Game), I shall quote "Seamless Real-time translation of alien languages, courtesy of handheld PDA's, Computers in clothing, Jewelry or SUB-DERMAL IMPLANTS" now I don't know what you call An implant with computing functions but a Chip is a pretty fucking good colloquialism for it. Hell it's a secondary Codex Entry! So...to the guest who bitched about them not existing...DO YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK! (granted they probs won't read this...it's peace of mind for me) HELL it's in the gameplay FFS "I think my translator glitched" When Thane calles Shepard, Siha.**_

 _ **NOW! I'll name people. Kit: thank you for the feedback, see above for translation chip nonsense. The Normandy is said to be stocked with a lot of stuff...medical, military ETC, wouldn't be a far stretch to think they'd have spare's in case someone's malfunctioned. And it'd be an ease of the burden. Chakwas saw they didn't have it, so to make things easier for awakening they'd be implanted with them to save any confusion and possible violence that might ensue because of lack of understanding.**_

 _ **As for the Guest (who probably won't read this, but this is for my own peace of mind so :P): 1 Look at the mentioned above. 2: Imperial...Gothic... The only thing that would apply for that is the language High Gothic...You realize it's a Human right? Imperial's are Humanity...Imperium of Man and all that Jazz, Biology would be similar maybe a few differences due to Warp nonsense. But they'd basically be the same. The Eldar granted their physiology is different it still bears resemblance to humanity, meaning some of the tech would have the same effect...as for the TAU again the same, different but not enough to make an actual difference**_

 _ **I hope this clears up a few things, sorry for the word vomit...but it needed to be said...NOW! you came for a story and a Story you shall have!**_

 **Thought of the Day** : _It is not in my mind to ask questions that cannot be answered. That is the soul standing upon the crossroad of vacillation. You search for wisdom, but achieve only a stasis of will._

 _ **Location: SR2 Normandy, Med-bay**_

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus didn't know what to expect when waking up...to be honest he didn't think he'd be waking up at all after what had happened. He couldn't recall most of it, it seemed a blur in his mind.

"By the Emperor, I've not had a headache this bad since I was on the wrong side of a Noise Marine" He spoke as his vision became clear...he half expected to be on in an imperial camp...maybe even a ship...but when his vision focused in...he was...well he didn't know where he was. He reached to his side going to grab one of his las-pistols...only to find nothing.

"Oh...you're awake!" Markus turned to see a strangely dressed human...and...an Eldar and a Tau laying on separate beds. Markus's first thought was to attack...but he steadied himself. He was in unknown location, although he'd gladly give his life fighting the enemies of man...he had no intention to die just yet. With no knowledge of where he was. Who was holding him...or where his weapons were, he'd need to play nice...for now.

"Ah...Yes...indeed, where pray tell are we?" The man was about to speak when the door behind him opened and two females walked in, one was clad in armor of Black with Golden decals on it. The other seemed to be a doctor of some kind.

"Ah, Glad to see one of you awake!" Markus paused mulling over what he was going to say.

"Commander, I think we may need to give him some time...he may still be disorientated from...whatever it is happened on that planet, upon hearing the words Commander, Markus assumed this was some new kind of imperial vessel or something.

"Commander?" The man who was in the room initially spoke up.

"ah, I'm sure you've heard of her, Commander Jane Shepard! Savior of the Citadel" Markus gave him a blank stare. The man blinked seemingly astounded.

"First Human Spectre? Hero of the Skyllian Blitz?...Come one, you know THE Commander Shepard?"

"That's quite enough Kyle...you can go now" He seemed to want to protest...but gave and left.

"Sorry about him...he can be a bit...over the top at times" Markus shook his head.

"No it's fine...Although I have never heard of these events...where are we anyway, what Segmentum are we in?"

"Segmentum?...We're in the Terminus systems if that's what you mean?" Markus rubbed his chin...noting the lack of helmet he had...as it seemed he'd been stripped of his armor and was currently in his cargo pants and a white singlet.

"Terminus?...is that some word for Tempestus or something?...Not sure what you mean"

"You...don't know what the Terminus systems are?...Where are you from exactly?"

"Born on Caida..."

"Caida?...I'm sorry but I've no clue what you're talking about" Markus went to speak again...only to be interrupted by the Eldar, who seemed to have awoke.

"Don't bother Mon'Keigh..."

"Eldar wretch! What have you done!" The Eldar chuckled.

"Done?...as flattering as it is, that you think the Eldar are responsible for this, we were trying to prevent it of happening...an end to which we would have accomplished had you not interfered"

"Typical Eldar aragonce! Had you and your warhost not gotten in our way we-" The armored female interrupted.

"Um...I'm not following, what's happened between you?" The Eldar sighed and rolled his eyes as he spoke.

" _T_ _he Warp shall bend and break. The Crossroads will lay open, and the Shepherd will light the Path. The existence of those who Follow changed forever...with naught but a single word_ " The armored Female seemed to flinched.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

The moment Shepard heard the words Crossroads, she felt strange...Clearly these three indeed had something to do with what had happened to the planet...she need to put her foot down take control...she needed answers and they seemed only intent on bickering.

"Alright ENOUGH! I need an explanation...NOW!" The one that had been referred to as an Eldar seemed to roll his eyes.

"As you Wish"

 _One Lengthy confusing explanation later._

"...So...You mean to tell me...that you're all from a different dimension?" The Eldar...who called himself Kaylion nodded.

"Yes"

"And...That because of some evil ritual to summon a demon...which exist in your reality...you all ended up...here?"

"Precisely" Shepard needed to stop herself from bursting out into a fit of laughter...this was the most ridiculous story she'd ever heard.

"I'm...sorry...but that's kinda hard to believe" Kaylion sighed and stood.

"By Isha...I suppose this will be easier!" Kaylion extended his hand with lightning quickness and placed it on Shepard's forehead. Then it happened...Much like her ordeals with the Prothean Beacons. Flashing images and information seemed to embed themselves into her mind...although unlike the beacons...it was less of a forceful intrusion...more calm and peaceful...which was strange considering the horrific images she was seeing...and as quickly as they'd appeared...they'd all vanished. And she was back on the Normandy, Kaylion struggled to stand and rested himself against the bed he was on.

"W...What just happened?" Kaylion went to answer but stopped when a terrible feeling began to push it's way up through her stomach and through her throat...she fell to one knee and vomited her lunch up. Everything went hazy...but she could her who she assumed was the one called Markus acusing Kaylion for doing something. Shepard regained her composure and stood.

"W-What did you just do?" Kaylion...who seemed exhausted struggled to speak.

"I have imparted upon you the information, that proves our claim...knowledge of the reality we came from...only enough to convince you...I doubt any Mon'Keigh Mind, even one as willful as your's would be able to handle all of an Eldar's mind"

"H-How did you do it!"

"I have some training as a Warlock... You should know what that is now...I'm apt enough at it to be able to utilize basic powers" Shepard went to ask about it...but...she already knew...she didn't know how or why...but she knew what he was talking about. it was at this time the one they called a Tau spoke up, as they'd awoke during the explanation Kaylion had given.

"Truly Eldar mysticism is amazing...to be able to impart knowledge upon other minds is..." Seeming to realize they were speaking aloud, the Tau quickly stopped talking.

"You see now what I mean...Now...I must rest, using such power is taxing upon both body and mind" Kaylion layed back down as Shepard was still somewhat confused as to what had just happened.

"I...I Need time to think over what just happened...um...s-stay here" Shepard quickly left and made for her cabin.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus sighed as the one called Shepard left...well at least they weren't hostile. He fell back onto his bed as he couldn't leave due to the guards now posted at the door, Markus sat back down and sighed as he rested his head against the bed...he then heard the Tau speak.

"At least we won't have to worry about the Chaos barbarians" Markus rolled his eyes.

"I Swear on the holy name of the Emperor, if you just jinxed us Tau, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your arse, that I'll be able to kick your teeth out!"

 _Meanwhile_

 _ **Aricia's P.O.V**_

"Okay...I think I've gotten the hang of controlling this thing!" Aricia smiled slightly as she managed to line up the ship. The disembodied voice she'd become accustomed to hearing made it's self known.

"Of course... _I've_ been helping you" The emphasis on the I, was somewhat grating...but again she'd become used to it.

"That's besides the point...Why are we here anyway, you told me that by enacting that ritual, I'd gain power beyond my understanding!" The voice chuckled slightly, as distorted and wrapped as ever.

"Dearest Child...That was naught but the first step on this path...a very long and arduous path...but the reward...shall be well worth it" Aricia narrowed her eyes, gazing out the window into the void.

"Very well then...Point me towards our objective...and I shall do my most to complete it" The voice began to chuckle again.

"Soon child...soon, for now...rest, the journey here will have drained you...Your strength will be needed to overcome the trials ahead" Aricia went to speak...but as she did. Her eyes grew heavier and a haze fell unto her mind, she did her best to stand but her limbs...she fell into the blissfulness of sleep...unaware of where or why she was here.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard fell back over her toilet and dryly wretched over the toilet again...this feeling was nothing she'd ever felt...I mean even the Prothean beacon's weren't this bad. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead...she felt beyond horrible...but now thought's that weren't her on flooded her memory. She could recall the 12th Black crusade or the Gothic war, and how Abaddon the Despoiler attempted to capture the Blackstone Fortresses...the Eye of Terror...the fall of the Eldar...But why?...Why could she remember this!

"Shepard!" She felt familiar hands upon her.

"G-Garrus?..."

"What's wrong Shepard?...Are you okay?" Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Just fucking peachy!" Shepard reply seemed to reassure Garrus.

"Well, you're well enough too make snarky replies at least...but seriously, what happened?"

"O-One of the people we picked up...d-did something...Showed me something...tried to convince me of their story"

"Their story?...how did he show you?"

"Not sure...something to do with...the warp?...Or something, I dunno my mind is finding it hard to comprehend all this information...but...I think I believe them"

"Shepard...what's their story?" Garrus seemed incessant on this...Shepard obliged.

"Now...you might not believe this...But their from a different dimension" Garrus didn't speak...he stared blankly at her...but he eventually spoke.

"Well...I believe you"

"Really?...I mean I'm not convinced of this myself"

"you said, you believed it...that's good enough for me" Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Garrus...now help me up" Garrus helped Shepard up. And they made their way back to the elevator. Shepard felt uneasy still...but sitting around with her head over a toilet was hardly the best course of action. They arrived in the mess hall and Shepard was able to keep herself steady again. Her eyes drifted over to the med-bay...she thought about going back in and talking to the...reality jumpers?...or whatever they were...but the lack of her lunch, breakfast and everything in between. She needed food. She grabbed at her stomach as it began to grumble.

"Ah Commander, heard that you lost your lunch, so I took the liberty and made something for ya!" Rupert smiled his normal enthusiastic smile and lifted the lid on a boiling pot and a smell wafted into Shepard's nose...a sweet, pleasant scent one that reminded her of better days.

"Lamb Shanks!" Rupert winked at her and nodded.

"Heard you liked it, made sure to make the effort to make them" She was quickly given a bowl and her food provided. She sat down and was ravenous in eating her food, as quickly as her food arrived it vanished...she burped slightly. Covering her mouth and noticing she'd made quite a mess on her armor which she'd not changed out of since she'd gotten back from the planet...that no longer existed...she quickly went back up to her cabin and changed into her crewman outfit...although she'd taken the time to remove the Cerberus insignia's on it. She returned to the Mess Hall and looked back towards the Med-bay, the Guard they'd put there was leaning against the wall seemingly bored. She noticed that Markus was pacing. The Tau...who's name had remained a secret seemed to be...meditating or something. Kaylion seemed to still be asleep...she steeled herself and headed towards the med-bay.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus turned on his heel and walked back towards the door, he'd been pacing for about thirty odd minutes...the Eldar had remained asleep...and the Tau...was Meditating?

"What are you even doing?"Markus addressed the Tau...it didn't speak for a second, but eventually it did.

"Emptying my mind Gue'la, Calming myself"

"That sounds unlike any Tau I've come across"

"You would be accustomed to dealing with force's from the Main Tau Empire...I hazard a guess you've very little experience dealing with Members of the Farsight Enclaves"

"Bah, I don't care, all you grey skins are the same to me!"

"An expected response" The Eldar seemed to have awoken.

"Glad to see that not all Eldar are alike" The Tau seemed hearted when the Eldar had come to his aid.

"Don't get used to it Tau"

"Well Glad to see you all get along so well" All seemed surprised by Shepard's sudden appearance. Kaylion, The Eldar spoke up.

"I assume you've come to a conclusion?"Shepard nodded...it seemed any form of uncertainty was gone from her.

"Yes...I for now, I believe what you've told and... _Shown_ me" Kaylion sighed and seemed to roll his eyes.

"Well I suppose that's as good as I'll get with Mon'Keigh"Shepard didn't seem to understand that the Eldar had just insulted her.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice at present...so then...I have a proposal for you all" The Tau spoke up.

"Most interesting, Very well Gue'la Shepard...I will hear this offer" the Eldar nodded...Markus had no choice as it seemed, he was at a loss at what to think...everything he once knew was gone, his life, the Inquisitor, the Emperor even?...No...The Emperor was Eternal, watching over all of humanity, even this obscure corner of it.

"Alright!...Let's hear it"

"Let me just say this now, I have no intention of housing people who won't help, so refusal will have us drop you off at the nearest inhabited planet...that said, I am currently undertaking a mission to stop a group know as the Collectors from capturing human settlers, These collectors work for a group know as the Reapers...ancient machines bent of eradicating all life, by agree to help, you'll aid us in mission, follow my orders and do your utmost to complete the objectives that are set before you, what do you say?" Markus placed his hand on his chin. The Tau was quick to answer.

"This Task is Ko'vash...if there is aid I can lend...I will do my utmost to assist you" It was surprising that the Tau was the first to give their answer.

"Ko'Vash?" Shepard was asked Quizzically.

"Ko'Vash: A Worthy Cause!" Shepard nodded with a warm smile. She turned to Markus and the Eldar awaiting our answer.

"It seems I've no choice, my aid shall be your's Shepard...Do not squander the aid of an Eldar" It seemed Markus had not choice...plus he wasn't sure about himself at the moment, he felt lost...to an extent...the least he could do was aid humanity...even if it wasn't his humanity.

"Your endeavor aid's humanity...so you have my support" Shepard seemed to smile and nod.

"Alright, now, first things first, I'd like to know your names...this is basically a formality, but I like to know the names of the people I work with" The Tau Thumped their chest, a Tau form of Salute.

"Shas'Vre Aloh Kais, At your service! If my full name is too difficult, Please call me 'Vre Aloh" Shepard nodded.

"I look Forward to working with you Vre Aloh" Shepard Struggled with the pronunciation of the Tau's name. The Eldar sighed again and spoke.

"Kaylion...I bear no other names..." Shepard nodded as well, now she faced Markus, looking at him expectantly.

"Markus Tusar Surelion..." Shepard nodded to one final time and smiled.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"Alright, now let's get you all settled in" She motioned them to follow, However Markus asked her a question first.

"Shepard wait, before that, What have you done with my weapons and armor"

"Their in the Armory, don't worry, they're safe there"

"As Sure of that as I am, It's a matter of Habit...Plus my weapons require constant maintenance, I won't kill anyone, I just prefer to have my armaments close at hand" Shepard Went to speak, only to have Vre' Aloh speak before her.

"I must agree with Gue'la Markus, My weapons are an extension of myself, one can only move so far without their arms with them" Even Kaylion spoke up.

"Item's more than just my weapons were stored in my pack, I'd like them back, as quickly as possible" Shepard sighed.

"Okay follow me" She lead them onto the elevator and into the Armory, Jacob seemed surprised when Shepard brought them in.

"Uhh, Commander?"

"They wanted their gear back" Jacob nodded.

"Ah...right then" he went back to whatever it was he was doing before hand. Shepard noted the gear they grabbed.

Markus quickly slipped back into his armor and decked himself out with his weapons, Two pistols holstered, A...Sword, a Rifle of some kind...and what seemed to be a large weapon...it seemed like it was inactive, as it seemed like a weapon that needed to be turned on.

Kaylion quickly rummaged through his pack, and grabbed two small items that Shepard couldn't make out. He placed them away in a pocket of some kind. He then slug his pack over his back, took...another Sword, a long rifle of some kind, and a pistol.

Vre'Aloh, grabbed what seemed to be a rifle of sorts, a pistol and what seemed to be a belt of grenades...it seemed like even Vre'Aloh used swords, as he grabbed two. A long single edged blade which seemed like a katana, and a shorter one much the same, much like a Tanto. It seemed the other two were confused by this too.

"Since when did Tau use Melee weapons?" Vre'Aloh seemed to understand why they were shocked to see him grabbed the Swords.

"Commander Farsight, brought us back our honor...We who followed him, changed our ways from our brothers who remained with the Ethereals..." Both of them seemed beyond shocked, but they seemed to eventually disregard this issue...it was then Shepard noticed that Markus was fiddling about with what seemed to be a Datapad...he seemed confused.

"Something the matter Markus?" He didn't respond for a while..but he did eventually.

"My Dataslate...it's not working...Ah Emperor! Figures my Dataslate breaks!" Shepard rubbed her chin.

"Say...I might be able to help you with that"

"Oh?...And what makes you think that?"

"EDI" Markus seemed confused at first, he jumped back slightly as EDI's Avatar appeared.

"Yes commander?"

"Do you think you could fix this?" EDI was quiet for a few seconds...presumably she was scanning it.

"Unfortunately, I do not believe I can aid you in fixing...however, with time I might be able to translate the data stored within and provide a copy of it" Shepard looked at Markus...he seemed to be considering it.

"I suppose I must agree, I desire some of the data stored within...it is...personal" Markus quickly handed the Dataslate to Shepard.

"Don't worry Markus, I'll make sure you get anything that EDI translate's first"

"I'd better be the _Only_ one to get it..." Markus was rather blunt, Shepard simply nodded in response.

"Alright anyway, let's get you all settle then!" Once again, before Shepard could show them to the free bunks.

"Shepard if I may, I'd prefer to be...alone, I follow the path of the Outcast, If I may request a sanctuary for myself?" Shepard couldn't help but think Kaylion was the very definition of Space Elf.

"Huh...Well...we have a spare observation deck"Kaylion nodded.

"Very good, a place where I might stare out at the void and contemplate" eeyup Space elf. Vre'Aloh spoke up as well.

"I am fine with any arrangements you see fit to give me" Markus simply shrugged, seeming to not care either.

"I'm fine with whatever...as long as I don't have to be too close to any Xeno's" Shepard twitched slightly...not enough to be noticed. She had a problem with people who were...well Anti-Alien. She remembered her mother Hannah told her. ' _Your Grandfather believed that when we discovered Aliens...humanity might change_ ' Unfortunately her grandfather...was wrong, from what she knew about human history...they'd always been hateful beings...but she felt they didn't need to be...at least not when it's not deserved.

"Alright, Markus...is this whole Xeno thing going to be a problem, I will most likely employ more Aliens then are already on board" Markus seemed to be holding something back...he bit his tongue.

"As...It stands you are my superior...I have no right to question the decisions of my Superiors, if it is your choice, I will abide by it" Markus bowed slightly before turning and leaving. He left with a final remark.

"I know where the Bunk's are...saw people coming and going form the Med-Bay...he left leaving Shepard alone with Vre'Aloh...as it seemed like Kaylion had vanished.

"Don't worry too much about them Gue'La Shepard, Humanity where we are from have reason to distrust Aliens...as for the Eldar...well, they are an enigma even to themselves at times...it make take time for them to warm up to you and your command choices" Shepard was surprised by the sudden advice Given by Vre'Aloh.

"Well...I guess this wasn't going to be easy...even more so to understand" Shepard scratched her head as she tried to think into what was happening...she'd just employed three people from a different reality...HOW DID THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE! She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure you will do fine Gue'la Shepard! I will do my best to assist you in this endeavor and any other' you might require of me!" Vre'Aloh then walked towards the elevator...seems like he knew where to go as well...leaving Shepard...by herself...confused...and rather tired.

 _ **BING! Okay as you may have guessed Overwatch Open Beta is over, so Now my full attention is back onto my writing, Sorry bout the word vomit at the beginning but I felt like a few things need to be cleared up so yeah...anyways...chapter done...you can go now...bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Operation Warlord

_**Thought of the Day:**_ _Facts are chains that bind perception and fetter truth. For a man can remake the world if he has a dream and no facts to cloud his mind._

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard rolled her shoulders as she entered the briefing room...the comms room doubled as their briefing room.

"Alright everyone here" There was a steady flow of affirmative statements. Shepard counted off those present. Garrus, Mordin, Jacob, Kasumi, Miranda, Markus, Kaylion and Vre'Aloh...all present and accounted for.

"Alright then, let's get started then...EDI bring it up" The room dimed slightly and a holographic projection appeared before them of a planet.

"This...Is Korlus, a Garbage scow with a climate...as I've heard it said, our mission is to secure and evac A krogan by the name of Okeer, I'll be leading a team consisting of Garrus, Markus, Kaylion and Vre'Aloh. Kasumi, you, Jacob and Miranda will land here" The image zoomed to an area that had been identified as the Blue sun's base.

"You'll lend support and recon for my team. My squad will be landing here" The image moved to their landing point.

"Our main priority will be too find and secure Okeer, Recon you're primary objective is to try and weaken the defenses of the Blue Sun's so that the assault team can move quickly...Understood" All seemed in agreement...however Kaylion spoke.

"Shepard if I may. I would be more use if on the recon team, I'm a skilled scout and sniper and could be much more useful with recon" Shepard nodded not really seeing a reason as to why she shouldn't agree.

"Alright, Kaylion's on Recon. Any questions?" There were none...however Markus seemed to be agitated, Shepard made a note to ask him what was wrong.

"Good, alright prep for the mission we'll arrive at Korlus in a few hours" Everyone was quick to leave...aside from Markus who lingered. It had been two days since they're arival, Shepard had set them up with the Extranet so that they might understand a bit more of this reality. Vre'Aloh had taken to it quite easily, he seemed eager to learn more about this reality. Markus although it was clear he had reservations about using the tech...utilized it all the same. Kaylion on the other hand simple gave an aloof look and stated he knew all he needed to know about this reality...Shepard assumed it had something to do with his...abilities.

"Markus?...Something the Matter?" Markus was hesitant to speak. Shepard had gathered that in combat Markus would obey orders well...but he seemed reluctant to speak his mind...a side effect of working for an Inquisitor, Vre'Aloh had explained to the best of his ability what the inquisitors of Man were like, and it wasn't that surprising that why Markus would be unwilling to share his thoughts.

"...Shepard if I may speak my mind?"

"You shouldn't have to ask me, feel free to speak your mind" Markus seemed surprise, he nodded and continued.

"Some advice...from someone who has more experience with Eldar, do not trust it" Shepard sighed, Markus thus far had proven Xenophobic at best.

"Listen Markus...I understand, that you're accustomed to the way's of your reality, I mean that's to be expected, But this reality is different...beside's Kaylion has given me no reason to distrust him"

"The Tau will back my claim...as much as I dislike the thought...but it is merely a recommendation, as I've said, you're my superior...I have no right to question your word" Shepard went to speak again but was cut off by Joker over the comms.

"Shepard The Illusive man's on the line" Shepard sighed.

"Okay, Markus we can continue this conversation later okay?"

"As you wish" Markus left leaving Shepard feeling kinda awkward. Shepard rolled her shoulders as the illusive man appeared before her.

"What do you want?" Illusive man took a long drag from his Cigar.

"Good to see you too, Commander"

"Don't play coy, your calling because you want something...if you had something to tell me, you'd have already told me" Illusive man sighed.

"Fine then, I'll skip the formalities then. I've received some...interesting reports from Miranda, I was wondering if you could back up her claims"

"Oh?...Not trusting your agents now?"

"You of all people should understand sometimes you need more...stable evidence"

"Well I suppose this is about the ' _reality jumpers_ ' then?"

"So it's true?"

"And if it is?"

"Shepard, do you understand what we could do with the technology they have, the reports Miranda have sent me...with that kind of tech, we could dominate the reapers and beyond"

"And Beyond?"

"When one threat vanishes, more will rise"

"I think we both know what you'd do with that tech"

"My interest and humanity's interests...are much the same"

"Listen, even if I could, I wouldn't dream of giving you anything, besides, they've been reluctant to share their tech with me anyway"

"We could always take it by force..." Shepard simply glared at Illusive man.

"Shepard out..." The image of Illusive man vanished. And Shepard sighed. She must admit she wouldn't mind getting her hands on a Las-gun...Markus said he knew the inner workings of his weapon quite well...but he was unwilling to share as he stated ' _If I see humanity is worthy of the gifts of the Emperor, then I shall share his gifts_ ' Vre'Aloh said that he simply didn't know enough about the inner workings of his weapons to effectively recreate them. And Kaylion just didn't seem interested in sharing...anything. Shepard leaned against a wall and sighed again...things certainly didn't seem to be going her way.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus poked at his food...he'd eaten very little since his arrival at this reality...mainly due to his unsurity of the food...at the moment he had a bowl of a soup of some kind.

"Not feeling that hungry Markus?" Markus flinched as the Xeno that people referred to as Garrus sat next to him.

"Ah...No, not really"

"Huh...surprising, I haven't seen you eat a thing in two days" Markus was a little uneasy...he wasn't used to Xeno's being so...friendly.

"I am Fine...Really" Markus went to stand but was stopped when Garrus asked him another Question.

"Hey Markus...I was just wondering, you've got a few medals on that armor of your's...what are they for?" Markus sighed, under normal circumstances he wouldn't even be around Xeno's.

"Well...I suppose I can share how I got one of them" Markus carefully removed one of his medals. The Crimson Skull, he placed it gently on the table.

"This is the Crimson Skull, it-" Markus was interrupted by a particular big mouth that had come to irritate him greatly.

"Crimson Skull huh? Sounds awesome, bet you had to do something pretty epic to get that one?" Markus grinded his teeth together.

"Before I was so Rudely interrupted...I was saying the Crimson Skull...is awarded to those who successfully give medical aid in combat situations...a common medal...the first I ever earned"

"You mean it's a Medic badge...sounds-" Markus snapped.

"DO NOT! Do not dare to insult the honor's of the Imperium, I tolerate your behavior Thomas...do not push your luck" Hawthorne flinched...he clearly wasn't expecting Markus to react as he had.

"Whoa...sorry Markus...didn't mean to upset you" Markus sighed and he'd almost considered not telling this story...but as he looked around and noticed that quite the audience...seems he'd have to share.

"I earned it on my first deployment...on...some hive world...I don't remember it's name, My squad had been ordered to secure a supply line, not glamorous, or glorious...but it needed to be done, we were told to watch for the forces of the rebellious planetary governor...we did not expect them to be there in such force" The room had grow silent, all seemed to hang upon Markus's words.

"We were scouting the streets that our supply lines ran along, there were about...thirteen of us in total...these were people I'd grown up with, went through training with, we were joking about how easy it would be to put down this rebellion...then we heard it, they rebellious troops had raided some of our supply lines...they'd gotten their hands on heavy ordnance...they'd laid in wait, we fell into the trap like lambs to the slaughter, they opened fire with a heavy bolter...the moment they fired three of us died" The air had become heavy, and dense...the words he spoke seemed to echo through the mess hall.

"We took cover in a shelled out residential complex, we were surrounded, but we had the better positioning, we held them off, quite well...they couldn't push...but numbers overwhelm...a single well placed grenade...that was all it took to bring us down, fell into the choke point and blew the cover we had, we pulled back, I was carrying one of the wounded and we managed to give them the slip" Markus paused looking around the mess hall...everyone seemed captivated by his words.

"We hunkered down...the guy I was carrying...I...can't remember his name...had caught shrapnel from the grenade...and our medic had bled out...poor fool wasn't fast enough. I grabbed his pack and did my best...going through the basic's I recalled, removed the shrapnel, cleaned the wound, and did my best to stitch it up, I did my best and the Emperor smiled upon my efforts, he lived...we were relieved by the Marauder Bombers...and were saved...so after when the rebellion was put down, I was approached by the general, he commended my bravery and awarded me with this" He motioned towards the Medal that lay on the table. He picked it back up and placed it back on his armor...proudly displaying it...the room remained silent...Markus was a little unnerved by this, he sighed and stood.

"I'll share no more...I need to prepare for the upcoming mission" He left the mess and entered his quarters...seemed like all the others whom he shared it with were in the mess hall...good, he could prepare in peace. He took his Las-gun and set it down...he began to disassemble his gun, to clean and maintain his weapon...his life.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard sighed as she fell into her chair. She was nervous about taking these three... _Reality jumpers_ into combat, all she had of their combat prowess was what they'd told her...and she didn't make a habit of believing everything that was said to her...part of the reason she became N7. She looked at her Personal Terminal and saw that she had messages she hadn't opened...she never did get round to reading the message she was sent from the council. She opened it...it was from Anderson.

 _Hey Jane._

 _Sorry that the council didn't want to help...you know how they are. Anyway they seem to want to support you...if only a little. After talking with them, Tevos and I were able to convince the other two to agree to giving you your Spectre status back...unfortunately, they're unwilling to provide tangible support, being a Spectre now is basically a way for them to show 'Moral' Support. Good luck and give them hell Shepard._

 _-Anderson._

She smiled...good ol'Anderson, at least the council was willing to show ' _Moral_ ' support...whatever good it did her. But it was a step in the right direction at least...she didn't begrudge them for their choices a lot of the time, after all their choice's effect all of Citadel Space...but as Kaidan once said " _There's writing on the wall here...and nobody seem's to be reading it_ " She slouched back in her chair...she wondered what Alenko was doing right now, she'd neglected to get in touch with him...although she didn't have much reason to, plus she had no clue where he was...She stretched slightly and looked up at the ceiling, As her thought's turned to Liara, According to EDI, she was on Illum, but what Garrus told her, rung through her head. " _She just kinda...vanished_ " She sighed again...there'd be time to reminisce later, she had a job to do...no sense in putting it off.

 _Sometime Later_

 _Location: Korlus orbit_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard closed her eyes and steadied her breath as the shuttle rocked slightly. They'd already dropped the Recon team off and they now moved towards the drop point for her team. Markus sat next to her and he seemed to be...praying? She listen in to what he was saying.

" _Machine spirits, guide this able beast to our destination_ " She was unsure about what he was saying...exactly, she made a mental note to ask him what a Machine Spirit was.

" _Ready up, ETA to drop five minutes!_ " Shepard nodded as the shuttle pilot spoke over the comms.

"Okay people, get ready!" They were going for a touch and go type drop. Keeping the shuttle on the ground as little as possible. They hit the ground.

"GO!GO!GO!" They quickly dropped off and the shuttle took off. The planet was...well for lack of a better word a junk pile.

"Alright, let's get moving, on me!" Shepard began to move, they moved towards one of their marks, an outpost for the Blue suns.

"Garrus, what'd ya got?"

"Two sentries...about three others as well, how do you wanna play this?" Shepard smirked.

"Let's see what the new guys can do" Garrus nodded, seemed like he was eager to see them in action too.

"Markus, come here" Markus moved up to their position.

"Order's Ma'am?" Shepard explained the situation...however before she could explain what she wanted to do for an attack, Markus simply nodded...and charged.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus slung his Las-gun over his shoulder and drew his pistols.

"Quick and easy...just the way it should be!" Markus took aim. *CRACK* *CRACK* Two down, three more to go...none seemed to notice the sentries deaths. Markus holstered his pistols and drew his Power Sabre... _Quick and Easy_. Markus leapt from his cover flicking his Powersabre on, it flickered to life the air around it turned the hazy blue that all Power weapons seemed to exude.

He swung and the blade exploded one of the poor fools heads.

Markus quickly closed the distance with another and impaled them, he turned to the third one and charged using the body he'd just impaled for cover, he pulled one of his pistols out and fired.

*Crack* the final merc fell. He turned his powersabre off and pulled the blade out, cleaning it off on one of the fallen. He stood at attention as Shepard approached.

"Task completed...Ma'am" Shepard was slack jawed, at the scene of gore before her.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"Y...Yeah...g-good job" Markus saluted Shepard.

"Awaiting next task...Ma'am" Shepard nodded slightly...damn, if nothing else he was efficient. Shepard brought up her map.

"Okay...well...we're here, we suspect Okeer is somewhere...here" she motioned to the locations on her map...and with any luck the recon team should be able to give us an exact number of Merc's and how they're equipped" Almost on cue Kasumi's voice filled the comms.

"This is Goto...and um...Shepard...bad news"

"Not what I wanted to hear...go on"

"Well you know that...um...Kay...Kaylion guy?"

"What happened?"

"He kinda...vanished, I mean I have no idea where he went" Shepard looked to Markus a look of say anything and you're dead on her face...but she couldn't deny it...he may have been right with the statement never trust an Eldar...However then Shepard heard a voice...Kaylion's voice...seeming to come from inside her own head.

" _I would prefer it, if you kept quiet...maintaining my current position is difficult enough without you're noise running through my ears_ " Markus clenched at his head.

"OUT OF MY MIND ELDAR, OUT!" Kaylion seeming to hear him responded.

" _Although I doubt you'll believe me, all I am doing it communicating with you_ " Shepard spoke...seeming like some lunatic because she wasn't speaking to anyone.

"Um...Kaylion, how are you doing this?"

" _My mind has finally attuned to the warp in this reality, allowing what little power I have to become active once more_ " Shepard was seemingly confused...so Markus provided his best explanation.

"The Eldar's Psyker power's have become active once more...allowing him the ability to utilize power such as telepathy..." Shepard didn't know why she didn't expect this...I mean three people from a different reality...that has demons...and things like Telepathy in it. She was considering putting the straight jacket on right now.

"Of course the Space Elf can use telepathy...why wouldn't he be able to!" Shepard sighed.

"Let's keep moving...oh and Kaylion if you can hear me, Don't abandon your squad"

" _You assigned me to recon...I am scouting out the enemy positions, I am simply doing as you asked me to_ "

"WELL AT LEAST TELL THEM WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Shepard screamed into the air...she wasn't in the best of mood's at the moment.

"Um...Shepard, you okay?" Garrus asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...fine, let's keep moving" Shepard continued moving, they route they'd chosen had very little resistance so far, the odd patrol but they were easily enough put down before they got word to anyone else.

" _They're taking note of their missing patrols Shepard, best to be cautious...they seem to think...Krogan did it, but don't push your luck_ " Shepard felt a little dizzy for some reason...it happened before when Kaylion used his _Telepathy_. She did her best to give a response...but she didn't know how this whole Telepathy thing worked, Kaylion seemed to acknowledge her response...so maybe she got it right?

"Shepard this is Goto, you copy?"

"Affirmative, what's up?"

"The Blue suns are equipped...I'm seeing a IFV here...an M-080"

"Great just what we needed, Alright, we'll take precautions, Shepard out" Shepard updated her team and they moved on, they'd pushed into what appeared to be a ruined building...it was hard to tell the way the planet was and all.

"Okay, Vre'Aloh, see anything?"

"I see several Blue Sun's Gue'la...they're fighting what I believe is a...krogan?"

"Korgan?" Shepard, took her sniper and looked through the scope...seemed like a small group of Blue suns were indeed fighting off a Krogan.

"Permission to engage Shepard?" Vre'Aloh asked eagerly.

"Fire away" Vre'Aloh took what he called his Pulse Carbine and loaded one of the Grenade's he had on his belt into an underslung grenade launcher...which was odd, becuase they're current position would make firing a grenade very difficult. Vre'Aloh seemed to be considering something...he hesitated for only a second before firing the grenade at a nearby wall...it bounced off, and flew towards another wall to which it bounced off and landed in the middle of the Blue Sun's. The Grenade went off...seemed to be a Flashbang of sorts since it did no real damage. Vre'Aloh opened fire. Quickly cutting down the stunned Merc's. He seemed to remark quietly.

"Heh, Simple Geometry" Jeez...were all of them ridiculously strong.

"G-Good work Vre'Aloh..." Shepard lingered for a second before she spoke again.

"Garrus...what's the Krogan doing?"

"...I think, he's staring at us..."

"You can't be serious"

"Well...I doubt there is anything behind us" Almost on cue the Krogan called out to them.

"I know you are there...come out, I will not fight you" Hesitantly Shepard nodded and motioned for the others to follow her. Shepard wasn't sure what to expect from this Krogan, But the moment they got close enough he spoke directly to her.

"You...you don't smell like this world...for five cycles I have felt only the need to kill but you...something makes me speak"

"Who are you?" Shepard was surprised to find a Krogan...well one that wasn't Okeer at least, she had though aside from the occasionally Blue Sun, that there'd be no other Krogans on Korlus.

"Who...am I?...I have no name...I am nothing...I am a Failure"

"Failure?...What do you mean?"

"I was flushed from Glass mother...I was imperfect...weak...not worthy" Garrus snapped his fingers.

"Oh I get it, he's a tank grown krogan"

"Tank?...Yes, Glass Mother grew me"

"Okeer must be building an Army for the Blue Sun's..."

"The...Blue...Suns, they reak of this world...when I see them I feel the call, I kill, I fight and prove worth" Shepard felt like any conversation with this Krogan wouldn't work well for them...she needed to get answers from him.

"So...where is...Glass mother?" Shepard did her best to sound friendly...although it seemed more awkward than anything else.

"You seek Glass mother?...She is up, past many of you fleshy things" The Krogan turned towards a blocked off path. He walked towards it and quickly lifted the debris blocking the way. Shepard heard a slight remark from Markus...in the form of _'By the Emperor_ '

"You fleshy things are slow...when big things...block your path..." Shepard nodded slightly, before turning back to the Krogan.

"You know you can come with us if you want?"

"No...I will not follow and I will not leave...I may be imperfect, but I have purpose...I must wait until called...released...wait..." The Krogan who was about to walk away turned to...Markus.

"You...and the other...you smell...different...more so than the others...not of this world...but also not of...anything" Markus placed his hand on one of his holsters...Shepard didn't blame him...she had no idea what the Krogan was going to do.

"And?" Markus snapped at the Krogan...who gave no response.

"I look at you both...I smell you both...and something different calls...something new...something...I have not known before...I shall follow...if you wish" Shepard nodded, having a krogan along would prove useful.

"Right, let's get moving!" She was about to walk off when the Krogan spoke again.

"No...Not you...I will not follow...I will follow them" The krogan motioned towards Vre'Aloh and Markus...Markus was clearly uneasy...Vre'Aloh...well Shepard couldn't tell, the helmet masked any facial expression and he didn't seem on edge.

"Um...could you?" Vre'Aloh nodded.

"Indeed, come my friend...let us move" the Korgan nodded.

"As you wish" Well...seemed like Shepard had another Krogan joining her crew...since it seemed like He wasn't about to leave, as long as Markus and Vre'Aloh were with her. They moved up the now open path...unsure of what they'd find.

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

This planet's stench was almost as bad as an Imperial Hive world. Did these savage race's know not how to bath? Kaylion pushed his discomfort to the back of his mind...although this wasn't his first time working with Humans...he still didn't like getting order's from them...although, this Shepard...seemed...alright, for a Mon'Keigh.

" _Shepard...I have located the entrance to the facility you seek, it seems as if that vehicle the thief mentioned is here now_ "

" _You know I can hear you!_ " Kaylion disreguared Goto's voice. As he awaited Shepard's response.

" _Okay good work Kaylion, Hold position until we get there okay?_ "

" _As you wish_ "Kaylion sighed slightly as he rested his head against the cold steel wall...the prophecy of the Warlock rang through his head.. _.the Existence of those who follow changed_ not too difficult to misinterpret that...he wasn't all that surprised that it was...even he had no idea something like this would have come from it.

"Don't Move!" Kaylion tensed up...had...had he been snuck up on?...That...that would be impossible! No one can surprise an Eldar Ranger...None can. Kaylion turned his head slightly to see a human, shaking and seemingly nervous...it was clear he didn't expect to find anyone while on patrol. Kaylion stood raising his hands...giving the illusion of surrender.

"W-Who are you!" Kaylion didn't respond...knowing it would further the humans unease.

"H-h-HEY! I'm talking to you!" Kaylion made a motion with his eyes, making it seem like he'd seen something behind the human who'd snuck up on him. He reacted turning around, to face the unknown threat...his first and last mistake...Kaylion quickly drew his Power sword and reduced the poor fool into a fine red mist. Within mere moments...poor fool, how had he snuck up on him...He'd never been surprised by anything...Perhaps...it was this reality, his mind may have attuned to it...but perhaps he still hadn't fully attuned it's self to this reality...he made a note to spend time after this to properly attune himself to this reality...and it's silent warp.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard rested slightly against a rusted wall.

" _Goto, what do you see_?"

" _Just as Kaylion said the M-080 is dead smack where you need to go_ " Shepard cursed under her breath...it could never be simple could it. Shepard silently gave the order to push forward, they stuck to cover and had remained unseen...until Garrus tripped on some metal sticking out the ground...the sound of the mounted gun rang through the air, Garrus had gotten back into cover. Shepard contemplated chastising him...but she held off...plenty of time for that later.

"Taking heavy fire! Order's Ma'am?!" Shepard could barely make out Markus's voice over the gunfire.

"Garrus, ready grenade's Manuver six!" Garrus nodded. Shepard Picked up a nearby small hunk of metal and waited for a break in the fire. *dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit*...There.

"NOW!" Shepard tossed the small hunk of metal she'd picked up. The gun followed. Giving Garrus enough time to get closer, he slid and fired a grenade under the M-080. *Foosh*….One heavy veichal down...it was now Markus and Vre'Aloh's turn to be slack jawed...as they seemed impressed by why they'd just pulled.

Shepard rose from cover and walked towards Garrus with a nod.

"Alright, We move in and wait for the recon team to arrive...understood?" Markus saluted and gave a yes Ma'am, Vre'Aloh gave a slight bow and the Krogan...grunted. They went up a set of stairs and arrrived at a lab of sorts...an Asari scientist flinched and raised her hands.

"Please don't kill...Shepard?" The scientist seemed to recognize her.

"Um...do I know you?"

"Um...I'm Rana, Rana Thanoptis...You met me on Virmire...I don't blame you if you don't remember me" Shepard paused.

"Ah, now I remember you...Saren's research assistant right?" She hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah...that, that was me"

"You got a bad habit of picking poor bosses"

"Now I know this looks bad...but Okeer is doing good work here...his methods may be, a little extreme" She looked towards a operating table with a...dead Krogan on it.

"...you really shouldn't make this a habit, Rana"

"Oh Don't worry, I'm getting out of her as soon as I can...I know how you work Shepard" Rana quickly left.

"It might have not been a good idea to let her go...who know's what she might do" Markus remarked as she left.

"Well If I find her working for someone like this again...well...she _was_ warned" Markus smirked slightly at Shepard's remark. It didn't take long for the others to arive...heck even Kaylion graced them with his presence.

"Alright let's go" They walked through a corridor and a few other rooms and up two more sets of stairs, before finally they came across, who Shepard assumed was Okeer.

"At last...Took you long enough to get here, the nutrients in this tank won't wait for you to be done playing with idiotic mercs"

"Okeer I assume?...You should sound a little more grateful to the person saving your ass"

"Oh yes, I bet any Krogan would feel beyond indebted to you Shepard...I'm sure Rana has already revisited you're actions on Virmire"

"Destroying that facility was the only way to ensure those Korgan weren't used by Saren...besides doesn't that say anything about how powerful the Krogan are?" Okeer looked up from the Terminal he was standing at and looked directly at Shepard.

"There is no need for flattery Shepard...besides, I approve of your actions on Virmire...Saren's Pale horde were not true Krogan, he mistook our former numbers for our strength, a mistake that these foolish mercenaries have also made" Okeer was about to continue when the voice that had been blaring over the loudspeakers filled the room...From the comms EDI had intercepted Shepard knew that it was most likely Jedore, the Leader of the Blue Suns stationed here.

"Troops I've traced the source of the Krogan outbreak, Okeer of course, Order's are to begin an assault on Okeer's lab, cut through the escaped Krogan and bring me the head of that traitor!" Okeer cursed under his breath.

"It seems I was not as careful as I should have been when masking my tracks..."

"So...I guess you want our help to fend them off?"

"As it stands you must, you cannot leave now that all the Blue suns weaponry is pointed at us, any attempt to leave the planet now...would end very badly for all involved" Shepard sighed and rubbed her temples...what had she gotten herself into this time...To Shepard surprise Markus stepped up and asked a question.

"What kind of force are we fighting against?" Okeer paused for a second seeming to consider what he was going to say.

"Jedore will most likely deploy one of her new, shiny Platoons...she recently went into a more military way of organizing her troops, She will most likely deploy her newly christened sixth platoon, if we can hold them off, we've only got to deal with the fifth and fourth...all others are off world"

"What makes up one of these _Platoons_?" Okeer rubbed his chin.

"Seven, six man squads, each with a sharpshooter and an engineer" Markus nodded and looked around...Shepard was wonder just what was going on in his mind.

"What are you thinking of Markus?" Markus Smirked.

"This fight is unfair...They don't have enough" Okeer seemed surprised by Markus's enthusiasm.

"I see Shepard has employed people as insane as she is...if you think this will be an easy battle then-" Markus sushed Okeer and turned to Shepard.

"Ma'am Permission to set up the defense!" Shepard Smirked.

"Alright Markus...show us what you can do"

 _Sometime later_

 _ **Blue Sun Merc's P.O.V**_

"Alright squad...this should be easy enough, we've cut our way through the tank bred...now on to Okeer's lab...Jedore will reward us well for bringing her his head"

"Hold up squad...I'm reading what appears to be mines"

"Bah! Check your instruments again...there's no way they'd be able to-" * **BOOOOM** *

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

"OPEN FIRE!" Markus took aim with his Las-rifle and began firing at the oncoming enemy...He'd been in situations like this before...few soldiers, many foes. He knew how to hold a point against all odds. A glorious hail of fire fell upon their foes.

Markus smiled to himself, His Makeshift minefield had stalled their advance, but even now he knew that they'd be working on a way to clear a way through and the enemy was being smart, keeping to cover and letting their Engineers work on a way through the minefield, He spoke over the Comms to the Xeno called Garrus.

"Xeno, are you in position?"

"I have a name...and yes, I'm in position with Jacob"

"Very good, Rain hell upon them" Markus had ordered Jacob and...Garrus into vantage points with Sniper rifles and Grenade launchers.

"Keep firing, don't even give them time to breathe!" Markus smirked as he heard his enemies over the comms that the AI...had tapped into.

 _"We're getting slaughtered! Where are the damned mechs!"_

 _"Who the hell are we fighting, no way those tank breds could set up defenses like this!"_

 _"WHERE ARE THE BLOODY MEDICS!"_

 _"I've had enough, send the Fenris Mechs in to clear the mines!"_

Markus took aim again and shot down several...dog looking mechs...must have been the Fenris mech's.

"TARGET THE MECHS! Don't let them clear the minefield!" The hail of fire was relentless...But in the End there was too many Mechs soon enough a path had been cleared through the Minefield.

"Blast it! Fall back inside!" Markus covered the others as they ran, he hadn't counted on Mechanized units...nor did that Blasted Xeno inform him of them. They'd fallen back to the second position at the top of the stairs, a good choke point, not only did they have the high ground and good cover from snipers, but it also allowed them to funnel all of their foes into a enclosed space. The first way were making their way in.

"Cut them down!" Markus opened fire first followed by the others. First wave done, Second Wave done, Third Wave done, Fourth wave...none? There was a slight buzz over the comms.

 _"Hold!...No sense attacking anymore...Wait for sunrise_ " They'd done it! They'd beaten them back.

"Good Job everyone!" Shepard Congratulated everyone, Markus smirked and let out a relieved sigh and lent against a nearby wall...*BANG* Markus pulled his gun up and fired at the sound...one of the Merc's had just shot him...the warm feeling of blood running down his skin was a feeling he'd...almost forgotten. No sooner had he shot down one of the oncoming merc's when another had arrived.

"INCOMING!" Markus managed to call out as he began to lose balance. He did his best to steady his aim. *Crack* Hit...He went to fire again...but couldn't...seems like the shot he'd taken was worse then he'd first thought. He did his best to maintain his hold on consciousness...but he couldn't...the last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of gunfire and...someone calling his name.

 _Sometime later_

Markus shot up the moment he did he clenched at his side.

"AH!" He looked around and saw that he was back in the the Xeno's Okeer's room...Most of his Comrade's were alseep. Shepard was on Watch it seemed.

"Oh...Markus...you're up" Markus nodded rubbing his eye, while maintaining his grip on his wound.

"S-Shepard...What happened?" Shepard sighed rubbing her eyes...she was clearly tired.

"Well...when, When you got shot they pushed in, Hard, had to pull back, we fixed up the wound with some Medi-gel...but you were out cold, second choke point fell apart, had to fall back here...even after the failsafe they kept coming...had to pull back here"

"But...But they said they were ending their attack?...What happened?"

"Seems they'd figured out we were listening in on their Comms...switched channels and doubled up their encryption...EDI didn't know until it was too late" Markus nodded as Shepard Yawned.

"Shepard...Get some rest, I've clearly had enough, I'll stand guard" Shepar shook her head.

"No-No...I'm fine, your wounded...I'll stay on watch" Markus smirked.

"Don't need to be in good health to call for help" Shepard went to respond...but she'd already fallen asleep. Markus chuckled slightly and grabbed his las-pistols...seems this would be harder than he thought.

"Commander Shepard...you look up to her don't you?" Markus almost jumped when he heard the voice...it was that Xeno, Okeer.

"W-What? What do you mean Xeno?"

"I can see it in the way you walk, and act around her...you look up to her don't you?"

"N-No! She's my superior officer...that's all" Okeer smirked and chuckled.

"This isn't the military...and you shouldn't be ashamed of looking up to her...she's an admirable woman"

"Why are you even awake Xeno?"

"It was my turn to take watch...but it seems you've got that covered" Markus went to respond...but he bit his tounge...no good provoking those he was trapped with. He sighed slightly and looked at the now sleeping Shepard...the Xeno was right...he did look up to Shepard...to an Extent, she reminded him of an Inquisitor...slightly.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. He steeled himself and looked on at the door.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

It seemed like Bliss when Shepard had fallen Asleep, but almost as she'd closed her eyes did they open again.

"Shepard Wake up! They're about to get through the Door!" Her eyes shot open to the image of Garrus.

"W-What?"

"The Blue suns are cutting through the door we have to pull back into the lower floors" Shepard quickly stood and grabbed her assault rifle.

"R-Right, Okay let's move" She stood and followed Garrus down stairs, they Passed Jacob and Markus rigging up explosives on the other side of the door, they arrived on the bottom floor surrounded by Tanks with Krogan in them. Okeer was standing next to his Prototype...seemed as if he'd mounted it on a set of wheels. Everyone else was in position to hold off the Merc's...this was their last stand...Victory or Death.

The sound of the Door breaking was heard...they were through the first door, the Lab that they were in had shutters which Okeer had sabotaged to stay down, no sniper positions for them. The sound of explosions rang through the building...they'd triggered the explosives on the door, Silence...Then the sound of clanging metal on Metal, the door was being broken down by...YMIR mechs! They entered the room and a long blonde female walked out behind them...Jedore most likely.

"Well, Well Doctor, we've got you cornered...give up now and I might forgive you for what you've done" Jedore addressed Okeer, Okeer responded.

"You think A krogan would surrernder...you'e more of a Fool then I thought!" Jedore Smirked.

"Fine...have it your way...let it never be said I didn't at least try and be reasonable...Kill them" The YMIR Mechs opened fire. Markus, might have recovered but he was still feeling that shot he took, he was slower, sluggish. Kaylion was slower as well...he seemed more used to Ranged fighting, and Ver'Aloh seemed weaker too. Still they fought on. Shepard took her Rocket Launcher out and took aim, She fired as one of the Mech's Shields went down, Down went the mech. She then noticed Markus take out the strange looking gun he had, he flicked a switch and then seemed to...pray? He then rose and took aim.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" He fired and a flash of blue energy shot through the air and melted away the Mech's head, it crumbled and fell.

"NO! NO! NO! You are going to die here!" Jedore was frustrated...extremely so. Okeer grabbed Shepard's hand and placed something in it.

"Forgive me Shepard..."

"What are you-" Before Shepard could finish Okeer stood and ran towards Jedore with a loud war cry on his lips.

 _ **Jedore's P.O.V**_

Jedore had not expected Okeer to charge her...that unexpectedness ment she didn't react when he did. He grabbed her and kept running.

"Okeer! What are you-" Before she could finish she heard the beeping of the grenade's he had with him.

"If I die this day...you die with me Jedore!"

"No! Y-You mad Man!" And just like that Jedore felt the solid ground underneath them vanish.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard ran to the ledge that Okeer had jumped of with Jedore.

"What the hell were you thinking Okeer?" *BOOM!* The two falling bodies went up in flames, Shepard looked around...and noticed that most of the blue suns had run...without their Leader...it seems like they had no will to fight. Shepard sighed and lowered her head.

"Just like a Korgan..." She smirked, and then called the Normandy.

"Normandy...this is Shepard...Get me the fuck off this planet"

 _ **Ooookay...sorry this took so long, so this chapter is longer than usual okay?...Okay, some RL things got in the way, the Family wanted me to go with them on a holiday, so I got dragged along on that...plus Blame my addiction to Red Orchestra 2, anyways, hopefully I should be getting back to weekly uploads now that I'm back, cheerio see ya in the next one!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Downtime

_**Thought of the Day**_ : _Pain is an Illusion of the senses. Despair is an illusion of the mind_

 _ **Jedore's P.O.V**_

Jedore dragged herself along, feeling in her legs...gone...her right arm...was...well not there...she was bleeding out, even now she could feel the cold grip of death closing in on her. She did her best to speak...her voice little but a raspy croak...an echo.

"N...No...not...li-like...this" Jedore stopped...she rolled onto her back, with great effort...this was it, she'd survived that fall, the grenade...Okeer's corpse landing on her...and now she was going to die...at least she could see the sky once more before she did. She was about to embrace her coming death when she heard something...she could just make it out, her mind slipping into blackness so not all of it was eligible.

"This is the one?" The voice of female...the accent unknown to her.

"The flesh is badly damaged, you sure this is the one?" It seemed like the voice was talking to it's self as nobody responded.

"I never said I couldn't do it...but it will be difficult" She felt a pair of hand on her as she was being dragged away...as her mind finally slipped, into the abyss.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto her bed, that mission went to hell quicker then the Blitz...She shook her head, doing the best she could to push the Skyllian Blitz out of her mind...she didn't like remembering what happened their...sure she held them off...but...No! She sat up and slapped herself.

"Get it together Jane..." She stood and stretched as she recapped what had happened. Okeer was dead, he'd given her what seemed to be a storage device. She'd taken the Okeer's Prototype onboard...and they'd picked up one of the Tank Bred Krogan aswell...wondering about that she asked EDI Where he was. Turns out they were in the Cargo hold with Vre'Aloh. She made her way down there and saw them together, the Tank Bred was sitting in a position that seemed to be a meditative sitting stance, Vre'Aloh sat nearby in the same stance...but they quickly stood when Shepard Approached.

"Ah Gue'la Shepard! What can Mont'yr and I do for you" Shepard Raised an eyebrow.

"Mont'yr?...sounds, like a Tau name".

"Oh it is, Mont'yr had no name so, he asked me to give him one"

"And You wouldn't prefer a Krogan name Mont'yr?" Mont'yr, shook his head.

"No, I am Krogan only by design, I have chosen to follow, the name given to me by one of those I follow, is enough" Shepard nodded.

"Right...well I just wanted to check up on you two...see how you were doing" Vre'Aloh bowed slightly.

"My thanks for thinking of our well being Shepard, I was just teaching Mont'yr how to meditate as Tau do"

"Oh?" Mont'yr nodded with a grunt.

"Yes...my mind is, unquiet...I did not expect to leave the planet of Glass mother...Korlus as you call it"

"Indeed, Mont'yr asked for my aid, since he has chosen to follow us, I felt obligated to help...you are welcome to join us if you wish" Shepard was about to refuse, when her mind flashed back to the Blitz.

"You know what, I'll take you up on that offer" Vre'Aloh nodded and bowed to her.

"Right well we shall begin but entering the postion" Vre'Aloh showed Shepard how to sit and it began.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus squirmed slightly as the Doctor Chakwas examined him.

"I am fine doctor...I assure you, this is not necessary" He went to stand, but the Doc put her hand on his chest.

"Sit back down, you've become a member of this crew, as such you are part of my responsibility, I was told you were shot and that after medi-gel application the pain persisted" Markus winced slightly as the Doc placed her hand on where he'd been shot. He sighed and sat back down, as the Doc scanned him.

"Alright and...done, seems as if the shot cracked one of your ribs...give it a while and you'll be fine, but if the pain persists" The Doctor went over to a cabint and pulled out a small cylinder of pills.

"Take one of these with some water" Markus nodded.

"My Thanks Doctor" Markus was about to stand again when the Doc stopped him again.

"While you're here, I think we should do a standard check up"

"I assure you that won't be-"

"Sit down..." Markus sighed again and sat, By the Emperor this Doctor was stubborn.

"Alright into your underwear"

"My What?!" The Doctor sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I've been doing this for years Markus...Just do it, besides, anything you've got I've already seen" Markus grumbled slightly and complied.

"Right now...let's get started!" The Doctor seemed very Zealous in her work.

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion sat in silence facing the void of space...his mind quiet and still. He recalled his lessons...reach out, feeling the ebb and flow of life and see how it is connected to the warp...then look deeper.

" _Divert 29% of power to the engines, the total for weapons is 36.5%, Divert 10% from lighting the total for weapons goes to 46.5%"_

" _Calibrate the lock on first, followed by the firing and then compensate for the position of the target..._ "

" _Jeez, I half expected this Space elf to have something a little more valuable then some fancy looking gems_ " Kaylion shot up and swung his hand making contact with the cloaked figure behind him, the same one that was rummaging through his pack. The two soul stones in Goto's hands fell to the floor, Kaylion caught them both with lightning reflexes...he then turned to the now decloaked Goto sitting on the floor rubbing her face.

"Do you want to know, what I normally do to those who try to steal from me..." Kasumi gave an apologetic look.

"heh...well can't blame me for trying, you are from another reality n all"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with the Eldar...and if I find you trying to steal these Sou..." Kaylion stopped himself carefully choosing his words, revealing the soul stones with him...might cause issues.

"This gems again...I will not let you off with just a simple warning"

"Well if backhanding me is a warning...I'd hate to see what else you can do" Goto apologized again and promised to not try and steal from Kaylion again...he felt no mistruth from her.

"Very well...I'll believe you...for now, Leave" Goto nodded and left...leaving Kaylion to his silence once more, he turned back to the void...He slightly squeezed the two soul gems he had in his hands...for a brief moment the image of a better time, of a happier time, filled his mind...appearing with in a instant...and vanishing in an instant. Once again back to naught but his silence and the embracing cold of the void.

 _Sometime Later_

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard smiled and stretched as Vre'Aloh's Meditation session came to an end...she'd not felt this good in years.

"Wow Vre'Aloh...that was...Wow" Vre'Aloh bowed slightly.

"I am glad you found some measure of calm from the meditation I shared" Shepard sighed again as she stretched.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to whatever it is you planned on doing next...I've got a few other things to deal with" Vre'Aloh bowed slightly as did Mont'yr, surprisingly bowed as well. Shepard made her way back up to her cabin and sat at her terminal...she thumbed the storage device that Okeer had given her, she hesitated for a second before pluging it into her terminal...it was a video recording.

" _Shepard...if your watching this...I am dead, and I'm sorry, if I knew why the Collectors were targeting human settlements...I would have told you, and I apologize for not being able to help...but I know you...not personally...but I know what kind of person you are, and the endeavor you strive for is one I would help you with...even if I am dead...my prototype...take it, use it, use this warrior...this Grunt...and return to the Krogan...our honor_ " The recording ended their...seems he recorded it while they were setting up the defenses...Shepard sighed and slouched in her chair. Her mind wandered to said prototype, which was now sitting nearby the Cargo hold...She stood...well time to crack that thing open.

 _Sometime later_

Shepard stood before the tank...the Krogan lay dormant.

"EDI...is he aware...can he hear us?"

"Readings indicate his brain is indeed active...but he is not conscious...he cannot hear us"

Shepard nodded...she had her doubts about this...she knew all too well how Krogan were in close quarters.

"Alright EDI...Crack it open"

"As you wish" Shepard braced herself as the gurgling sound of the fluids being drained from the tank, the lid lifted up and the Krogan fell forward, vomiting excess fluids into the grated floor. He stood and looked directly at Shepard...he seemed peaceful...at first, he let loose a mighty roar and tackled Shepard, slamming her against the wall.

"Human. Female. Before you die, I need a name"

"Jane Shepard...and I don't take to kindly to threats"

"Huh?...No, not your name, Mine. My name is filled with many things...Battle plans, combat stances, history and many other things...but a name...a name is missing"

"Well...I don't know what to tell ya, I know someone who might be able to give you one...but I'm Sure Okeer left something suitable in your head"

"Okeer?...He...he grew me, planted the thoughts in my head...but his plan for me...his grand design, has failed...he called me many things, Legacy, Prototype, Soldier, Grunt...Grunt, it has no meaning, it will do"

"Grunt?...seems a little lackluster, why not Legacy?...or something else?"

"Legacy, Prototype, Herald...these words defined Okeer...Not me, Grunt is as good name as any"

"So... _Grunt_ , now that you've got a name, what now?"

"Now...Now we fight"

"Why?"

"As I said, Okeer's plan for me failed, I have no care for his plan, his clan or enemies...for one with no purpose...one fight is as good as the next"

"Why not join us then?" Grunt seemed to be considering the proposal.

"If your weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to crush you"

"My enemies are some of the most powerful in the galaxy, second only to one...and even then we fight them as well" Grunt paused for a second and nodded.

"Fine...I'll follow...for now" Shepard smirked and pushed her pistol against Grunts chest.

"Glad you saw reason" Grunt looked down and chuckled.

"Ha...Offer one hand, but arm the other...I think you and I will get along well Shepard" Grunt let Shepard down and smiled at her, she returned his smile.

"Right...well let's get you equipped" Grunt's smile grew as Shepard lead him to the Armory. As they arived Grunt quickly grabbed himself a shotgun and assault rifle...he then noticed Markus's Armor which lay on one of the nearby.

"This Armor...it's...appealing to me...I want it"

"Sorry Grunt but that's not mine to give its-" Shepard was cut off as Markus entered the room.

"It's Mine, Xeno...I doubt it'd fit you anyway" Grunt smirked.

"How long would it take to make a new suit of the armor?"

"...Too long, besides, My armor is damaged at the moment...the computer...EDI, is decrypting files vital to it's repair, even if It was done, what makes you think I'd share it with you Xeno"

"You've got some guts...for a human"

"And your...uglier than most other Xeno's"

"Markus..." Shepard looked at him silently telling him to drop it. He nodded. Shepard understood why he didn't like Aliens...at time she had her own reason for disliking some of them...but she tried to play nice...most of the time.

"Understood"

"Why are you here anyways Markus?"

"The Quartermaster, Jacob told me to come here to get new armor"

"Ah, Markus there you are, Ready to pick out a new set of armor?"

"I suppose so Jacob...let's begin shall we" Grunt seemed content with his choices and left...Shepard remind wondering what kind of Armor Markus would chose.

"Okay, how about this, the Kestrel armor, it's an all round, and it's flexible meaning you can swap out armor pieces to-"

"No" Jacob was surprised by how quickly Markus dismissed the choice.

"Okay what about a Aegis set, it's-"

"No" Jacob seemed a little frustrated.

"Alright then...how about this Inferno set that-"

"No...Wait" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"What's that" Markus pointed to a display of the Terminus Assault armor Shepard had gotten from the Illusive man.

"That?...That's the Terminus Assault armor, it's one of Shepard's personal armor set's through"

"Jacob...it's alright he can use it, I don't use it much...plus it's design, isn't set to any gender...he can wear it comfortably" Jacob sighed.

"Alright, if you say so commander" It took a while to get Markus into the armor...but when he did...even Shepard couldn't deny that he looked...alright.

Markus put the helmet on.

"This feels...good" His voice sounded weird coming through the helmets Audio processor.

"Looks good on ya man...not bad at all" Jacob remarked as Markus walked around in the armor...Shepard then noticed Markus's Las-gun's Power Packs seemed to be charging...she recalled him talking about how it was simple to charge his weapons power packs, just ' _Plug and Play_ ' As he put it. Markus stopped and Turned on his heel before looking at Shepard and Saluting.

"Ma'am! Might I request to use this armor in upcoming missions!" Shepard smirked.

"I don't see why not...sure" Markus seemed somewhat Giddy when she allowed him to use it.

"Thank you Ma'am!" Shepard nodded.

"Right well...I'll leave you guys to it then" Shepard left them to faun over the armor set...She had to go see Kaylion, she had been told that Kasumi had tried to steal from him and she felt, as a representative of humanity, she should try and apologize for her. She soon arrived at the observation deck Kaylion had claimed...he seemed to be meditating...jeez what was it with this lot a meditation.

"Um...Kaylion, can I talk with you?" Kaylion sighed.

"It is your ship...and I am a _Crewman_ of this ship, you are entitled to ask what you will" the way Kaylion said crewman...seemed to writhe with contempt...and what might have been...hate?

"Well...I'd heard that Kasumi tried to steal from you...she would never apologize so as the one in command...I'll apologize for her" Kaylion shook his head.

"You have no need to apologize for the Thief's actions, she is a member of this crew...but she will walk her own path"

"Ah right...well what she try and steal anyway?" Kaylion sighed again and stood.

"Two gemstones of great personal Importance"

"Oh?...I hope you don't mind me prying but, why are they important to you?" Kaylion sighed again rolling his shoulders.

"I suppose I shouldn't fault you for asking...you know little of the Eldar and our ways... _My_ ways I should say...for as far as I know I am the last of my dying...or dead race in this reality"

"Well...would you mind educating me on your ways then?" Kaylion looked out into space.

"...Eldar by nature are...very personal, we do not share many things...secert's...emotions, we are taught secrecy above all...but I suppose, since I am the last, telling someone of the ways of the Eldar, to at least preserve our memory"

"Why do the Eldar not share their emotions"

"...It is...a difficult thing to explain, to one who does not feel and see as the Eldar do..but to use terms you might understand" Kaylion sat down and one of the seats and motioned Shepard to sit also.

"Imagine...every emotion you have ever felt...every emotion any Mon...Human has felt, the sadness of losing a life partner before their time, the anger of seeing what you love ripped away from you...take what you consider to be an emotional high...and push it to a height beyond imagination...then take one step more...that...that is how the Eldar feel their emotions"

"But such highs...and lows...how would any Eldar be able to do anything?"

"We are taught from a young age...self restraint...self control, we lock away ourselves in a way..." Kaylion seemed to hesitate, seeming to recall a memory.

"Well, What about your powers? Telepathy and such?" Kaylion seemed to consider his words...carefully.

"All Eldar are born with an innate affinity of the Warp...the aptitude and skill of the Eldar who wish to learn...dictate the training"

"You said, didn't complete your training...why didn't you"

"That is another tale...for another time, now...Now I am tired...please, leave me to rest" Shepard nodded, accepting Kaylion's wishes.

"Okay, Thank you for answering the few question I had" Kaylion silently nodded as he stared out into space... Shepard left him to his silence.

She made her way back up to her Cabin...but when she arived she saw that Kelly was waitng for her.

"Oh...Kelly, What's up?"

"A word if I may commander"

"Sure, come on in" she sat on her bed, Kelly sitting on the couch.

"I'd like to discuss the three...um... _Reality_ _Hoppers_ , as people have taken to calling them"

"By all means"

"Well, I've been doing my best to gather up some basic Psych profiles and thought you'd want to know how I've done so far"

"Oh? Well I suppose I should, it'd be handy to get a feeling for the kind of people they are, let's start with Markus shall we?"

"Okay..." Kelly gave a few swipes on her data pad and began.

"Well, Markus...from what I've seen, is strong, determined, loyal. He seems like a man of actions rather than words...but I'm sure you've already guessed that, but I've also noticed a few times, when he thinks nobody is around...he seems to let his guard down, he almost seems calm...a stark contrast to his usual on edge demeanor"

"Interesting...I'll be sure to try and keep an eye out and see if I can catch him in one of his 'Calm' Moments, it'd be interesting to see...what about Vre'Aloh?"

"He's been...difficult to read, I've never seen him without his helmet on so I can't get much read on his facial expressions, he seems calm and friendly most of the time...but he's very quiet to most, he opts not to speak in a lot of conversations by the crew, even when they try to include him...he often only says little...he seems to put a lot of trust in you, you're the only one he seems to open up too"

"I noticed that too...Then again, he's quite open with Mont'yr"

"Mont'yr?"

"The name he gave the other Korgan we picked up"

"Ah...I see, I'll to keep on eye on them, maybe I'll learn something new about him from their interactions"

"Well...What about Kaylion?"

"I...honestly don't know all that much about him, I've seen very little of him since he rarely leaves his room, but when I do...I can't help but feel sad for him"

"Sad for him? Why's that"

"When I do see him...the way he walks and carries himself, it's like he's carrying the entire universe with him...kinda like you walk at times"

"It sure as hell feels like I'm carrying it on my shoulders sometimes...but anyways back to Kaylion...what else besides that?"

"Well, again I've not been able to gather much on him, mainly due to his unwillingness to speak to anybody, I've tried to speak to him a few times...and he just gives me this look, and I almost can't bring myself to speak to him" Shepard nodded, she knew the feeling, although Kaylion might have been using some of his powers for that effect...she dared not tell Kelly, in case she got paranoid. Kelly went over various other aspects she'd noticed. Markus seemed uncomfortable around Aliens...but from what Shepard knew that was to be expected. Vre'Aloh was...in a sense rather cheerful at most times...and more nothing on Kaylion. Kelly finalized the report saying she felt like Kaylion would need to open up more in order for her to get any sort of understanding of him. She left...leaving Shepard able to pour herself a glass of liquor and try and finally get some sleep, she was exausted with all that had happened, the nonsense with Korlus and the various other stuff she dealt with on the ship...she felt, for lack of a better word. Drained.

 _ **Warden Kuril's P.O.V**_

Kuril didn't expect to hear from Cerberus again...well at least until Shepard had arrived...but what he didn't expect even more, was for the Illusive man himself to contact him.

"Well then...I take it our deal for Jack is off, if your calling"

"No...the deal is still on, I've got...another request to make"

"Unless your paying more, I'm only going to hand Jack over and that's it"

"Trust me...if you manage to accomplish this...Side task if you will, the reward will not be unsubstantial" A figure appeared on the terminal.

"And Warden...this is just the down payment" Kuril was in awe of the figure...and it was a down payment.

"What do you want me to do" The Illusive man smirked.

 _ **Well...hope you don't mind if I end this chapter here...*Evil Grin* Now I'll take this time to address something, Please, Please, PLEASE Do not state you know things about Warhammer 40k when your only reference is Space Marine, Granted it was an alright game, it only covers a small fraction of the greatness of 40k...and it's the UltraSmurfs no less! (and if you think I'm calling them that because their Blue...well...Look it up) Anyways, hope you enjoyed see ya in the next one Cheery Bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Purgatory

_**Thought of the Day:**_ _Survival is no birthright, but a prize wrested from an uncaring galaxy by forgotten heroes._

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"Now that's just bloody bullshit!" Shepard burst into laughter as she showed her hand and raking in her winnings from the game of Skillian 5 poker. Ever since she'd picked up the new power couplings, Poker night with Ken and Gabby had become a regular thing, occasionally others showed up as well, Garrus decided he'd sit in this time as well.

"Alright Shepard, your turn to deal" Shepard nodded picking up the cards and shuffling the deck. When the sound of one of the doors opened...to reveal Markus, clad in the Terminus assault armor.

"Shepard?...what are you doing down here?" She smiled.

"Playing Poker...want to join us?"

"Your wasting time on such a frivolous task?...We are to arrive at the Prison ship in an hour, should you not prepare?" Shepard sighed.

"Okay, Markus I know you've got your own way of doing things, the whole pre-battle prayers n such, but I've my own way of preparing...and it involves Poker" Markus grinded his teeth together, giving the feeling like he wished to say more...but he held his tongue as he had done so before.

"Very well...I'll leave you to your... _game_ " He turned on his heel and walked out...as he did Ken spoke.

"He always act like he's got a stick up his arse?" Shepard sighed.

"Ah, give him some slack Ken...he's got his own reasons for acting as he does...we shouldn't hold it against him" Ken chuckled.

"Still he doesn't have to act like such a dickhead all the time" He smirked as Gabby, gave him a light punch in the arm. Everyone gave a little laugh...but Shepard, knew why he would think as he does...after all, Kaylion put a lot of information in her head...and it had only starting making sense a short time ago. Now she understood some of things a little more clearly. Markus acted as he did towards Aliens because...well almost every recorded first contact with aliens and humans in his reality ended in bloodshed, Kaylion was as secretive and quiet as he was because of all the tragedies that had befallen his kind...and she know knew why Vre'Aloh was often so quiet, considering Tau were taught to give their lives for the greater good...although Kaylion seemed to know little of the _Farsight Enclaves_ As Vre'Aloh had put it.

"Okay...one more hand, then I think we can give it a rest" Ken smirked.

"Fine by me" Gabby nodded as did Garrus...one more hand...then onto the real prep.

 _ **Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus quickly dug into his food, he had since discovered that the food wasn't all too bad...a bit chewy at times...but other then that alright.

"Jeez Mark, your really digging into that aren't ya?" Markus looked around...it was clear Thomas was refering to him.

"If you don't mind * **Gulp** * I'd rather, you refer to me as Markus"

"Sure Thing Markus...hey so, feel like Sharing how you earned one of your medals again?" Markus wiped his mouth.

"...Might I ask, why you want to know?" Thomas scratched the back of his head.

"Well the last one was so awesome...we'd kinda hoped you'd share another" Hawthorne gave a motion to a few other sitting in the mess hall...Markus sighed.

"Fine...Give me a second..I need to get one from my bunk" Markus stood and went to his personal locker, he was unsure about which one to grab...he then figured...why not go in order of the one's he earned. He nodded quickly grabbing his Order of the Scarlet Wing. And return...and it seemed, like a quite the crowd had gathered. He lightly put the medal on the table.

"This is my Order of the Scarlet Wing, Given to those who have been injured in battle and survived, in which they'd been part of an airborne assault" Markus smiled as he looked upon the medal.

"So...you used fighter craft?"

"I was trained to utilize all forms of vehicles, from Fighters to heavy tanks...we were deployed on a jungle world...it's been so long since I last recalled this story...well anyway, I'd been ordered to lead a Squadron of Lightning fighters to provide air support for the frontlines, we were fighting...I believe more seditious forces, Rebels with our own weapons and vehicles" Markus rubbed his chin, which had the beginnings of a slight beard.

"Initially all was well, we'd flew around a bit, shot at the enemy defenses to soften them up for the charge...then the others showed up. Lightning fighters that the PDF had in reserve. painted with various profanities and vulgar imagery...at first we had the upper hand, we were better trained, better equipped and we had ground support...then they brought up their anti-air las cannons...they'd caught us by surprise, and they'd gotten a lucky shot off, one of my stabilizers had been hit and I couldn't keep control for long, but before I went down, I managed to take down their fighter squad leader...but I went down in the jungle, landed on the wrong side of a tree and" Markus tapped on his side.

"Got impaled by it...more accurately the branch had snapped off the tree when I hit the jungle canopy and had gone through the front of the fighter...lucky for me, I'd landed only two, Klicks away from our front, had a Medic with me in a few hours, and was back on the front in three, when the campaign was over the general approached me and remarked on my ability to survive situations like this..." Markus grabbed his medal again and put it away. He sat back down and noticed that...most of the people in the mess seemed a little more...freindly towards him, they also looked at him differently...he'd only seen that look in the faces of civillians when he was on parade on newly freed worlds...a look of...admiration?...he shook it off, surely they didn't admire him. He went back to eating, couldn't perform at peak on an empty stomach.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

 _Sometime Later_

Shepard rolled her shoulders as she looked out at the Purgatory.

"So...that's the Purgatory?...I thought it'd be bigger" Shepard smirked...with her clearer understanding of them...if only somewhat, she knew that Imperial Vessels were...colossal when compared to the vessels in this reality.

"Well...it does it's job, I suppose that's all it needs to do" Garrus remarked as he approached. Shepard's team this time was Herself, Grunt, Garrus and Markus who'd insisted on coming when he said he wanted to test his new armor out. He had chosen to leave the helmet off as well, stating it restricted his Field of view too much...Shepard doubted that there'd be combat...but Markus kept insisting...and she didn't feel like denying him a chance to prance about in his new armor.

"Okay Commander...Sorry. Jane, we'll dock with the purgatory in a few minutes, careful in there...You know what the Blue suns are like"

"Only too well Joker, Alright everyone, final checks"

 _Sometime later, Purgatory prison ship_

"Ah, you must be Commander Shepard, a pleasure to meet you"

"Warden Kuril I assume?...didn't expect to be greeted by you" Kuril bowed slightly.

"What kind of host would I be, if I didn't see to the guest personally"

"Well, let's get this on with...I want my prisoner and I want out of here...no offence"

"None taken Shepard, I know you must be busy, if you'll follow me I'll take you to out-processing, and we'll pass Jack to you" The guards seemed on edge...perhaps it was Markus in his Terminus armor...perhaps it was Grunt...she didn't really care.

"Welcome to the purgatory Shepard...if you didn't already know, we house some of the most dangerous criminals in the Terminus systems" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to show off are you?"

"Perhaps...I won't bore you too much with it then, thought I might be able to convince you to...drop any criminals off here...after all, Your bound to run into various scum on your travels...we'd pay you for them as well" Shepard chuckled.

"I'll think about it...if your lucky" Kuril nodded.

"Well in any case I'd hope you give it some consideration...now I've got to check the funds from Cerberus cleared, Out processing is just down this hallway here" Kruil pointed down the hallway, Shepard gave a nod.

"Pleasure meeting you Warden"

"And you Shepard"

 _ **Kuril's P.O.V**_

Kuril smirked slightly as Shepard and her group walked down the hall...one of his lieutenants approached him.

"Sir...We identified one of the bounties...he was with Shepard, the other two must be on the ship...orders?"

"Send in the infiltrators...I'll deal with Shepard and the other one myself"

"Yes sir, I'll send word at once" Kuril smiled...he was about to become one of the richest beings in the galaxy.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

"I don't trust that Xeno...something about his demeanor struck me as...odd..." Shepard was a little surprised when Markus spoke up...even more so when Garrus backed him up.

"I agree, something about him...just seemed...off" Shepard nodded.

"Keep your eyes open guys...let's try and not get surprised here" They quickly made their way to the room labeled out processing. To find a lone desk jockey working at a nearby desk.

"Your package is just through those doors on the far side of the room" He didn't take his eyes of the screen...he was nervous...Shepard took one look at the doors on the other side of the room...and knew instantly...those were cell doors. Shepard motioned to the others, Garrus nodded, Grunt...Grunted...And Markus, drew one of his pistols. *CRACK* the Blue suns desk jockey fell dead, and the PA system lit up..as Kuril's voice filled the room.

"Seems I can't trick you Shepard...and I'd like to apologize, your more valuable as a prisoner then a customer...the added bounties on some of your companions is a nice bonus too..."

 _Meanwhile_

 _ **Jacob's P.O.V**_

Jacob sat in the cargo bay as Vre'Aloh was training with his sword, Kasumi and the newly nicknamed Krogan Monty were also watching him...he then stopped and looked in a certain direction. Jacob could have swore he heard Vre'Aloh counting down.

"Three...Two...One..." Vre'Aloh gave a single violent slash...* **Thud** * A head materialized on the ground and a cloaked body followed. Vre'Aloh then shouted.

"To arm's friends! Stealthed units have snuck onto the ship!" Jacob noted the Blue suns color of the armor and quickly called Miranda. EDI then spoke over the PA.

"Attention Crew, Stealthed Units have snuck onto the ship, Blue Suns, please eliminate all hostile intruders" Jacob cursed under his breath...seemed like this was all a set up.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard entered the actual out processing room, empty...she approached the terminal. Seems like Jack was in Cryo-sleep.

"Seems like Jack is in Cryo-sleep...only way to release her...will open every cell on the ship" Garrus Chuckled.

"Never easy is it" Markus smirked and added.

"It never is" Shepard chuckled.

"Out of the frying pan" She primed the release. Garrus finished her sentence.

"And into the fire" she activated the release. And the sound of an alarm went off. As Jack's cryo-chamber raised out of the floor.

"That's Jack?...I thought she'd be...more" Markus remarked as Jack came into clear view. Jack's eyes shot open and she quickly broke free of her restraints...the two YMIR mech's stationed near her cell quickly fell to her Biotics...she looked up noticing Shepard at the controls...assuming she let her out. Jack simply winked at her and then ran towards the door leading up to them. She appeared from the nearby door.

"...So, I'm guessing your the one who let me out of Cryo huh?...And why did you do that?" Shepard, greeted jack.

"Hello, Jack, I'm Commander Shepard...and I need your help" Jack put her hands on her hips.

"That so...and what makes you think I want to help you?" Shepard knew how to get Jack to cooperate..not only had she read the file, but she did a little digging of her own.

"Well...Aside from killing your captors, providing a decent amount of pay for doing the job...as well as access to Cerberus databases"

"Wait-Wait! You have access to Cerberus database...How?"

"We are...unwilling partners, They're funding this little operation, I've no love for them...so I'd gladly let you in on the databases..." Jack seemed to consider it.

"Alright...but you better be straight up with me"

"We wouldn't be having the conversation if I wasn't" Jack nodded.

"Alright, well what are we standing around here for, we've got a ship to blow the fuck up"

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion sighed slightly as he cut down the fourth and final intruder in his room...he'd smelt them long before they'd even gotten close...and felt them longer before that, although he was uncertain of the accuracy of his vision...he should have trusted his sight more. Now he had to deal with this. The door opened and the one called Kelly Chambers entered the room.

"Kaylion?...are you...oo-kay?" Kaylion bowed slightly cleaning off his blade.

"As you can see, Miss Chambers...I am fine, perhaps you should direct your attention on the others of this ship" Kaylion rushed forward and impaled the stealthed unit behind her.

"Or at the very least your own safety" She turned seeing the dead merc fall behind her. She was blushing, heavily.

"I...um...T-Thank you...C-Could I stay in here...at-at least until the rest of the Merc's are dead" Kaylion went to deny her...but...he knew that the others aboard this ship would only distrust him more...and it was clear he'd never be able to flee and return home from this...might as well get the savages to trust him.

"Very well...Put please, leave my personal effect's in peace" She quickly nodded and ran towards the area Kaylion had made his bedding. He sighed...he was probably going to regret this.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard examined the Terminal.

"Alright, applying the right amount of pressure here Should force the ship to drop out of orbit...not to mention cause a few...minor explosions on the ship"

"Now when you say Minor you mean"

"Fucking huge" Jack giggled as she answered the question for Garrus, probably picturing the sheer force of the explosions that would be made by messing with this one system...

"Alright, the ship will start dropping out of orbit, in a few minutes or so...and the explosions should be going off...right about..."* **BOOOM** * The ship began to shake violently for a few seconds.

"So now aside from the rioting prisoners, the Merc's also have to deal with the damage from the explosions...not to mention that their about to start falling towards the planet" The PA system came to life again.

"Okay Shepard...I know you can hear me, I don't know what you just did...But I was going to let you go, I just wanted the bounty on the others...but now...Now I'm going to kill you, slowly. Then I'll cash in the bounties and live like a king!" Jack Smirked.

"You make friends this easy all the time?"

"Almost everywhere I go" Jack then laughed slightly.

"Ah, Nothing like a steady flow of idiots trying to kill us, to keep the blood flowing" Shepard gave the motion for them to move.

"Alright let's get off this sinking ship" They left the engine room. And entered the hallways again, they encountered various Blue suns and escaped prisoners...they approached a junction and the walkway they were in shook slightly.

"Oh shit, don't tell me-" The ground gave way as the they tumbled towards the prisons yards...or whatever you call them.

"Oh...Great, now it's gonna take even longer to get out of here!" Jack yelled as she struggled to stand.

"I think we've got bigger problems at the moment..." Shepard remarked as she noticed the various prisoners drew closer to them, devious grins grew across their faces...however some ran off when they saw Jack...Most thought they could handle them with their numbers.

"Well, Well...Looks like the big scary Jack is all alone...with another lovely looking lady too...Don't worry girls...we'll take good care of you both" Shepard sneered.

"Oohh you picked the wrong girl" Shepard pulled her pistol out and fired...seemed like the prisoners weren't that well equipped, a few guns, but no shielding...easy kills. They cut through the few prisoners that stood before them. They moved through the prison blocks...and the ship began to rumble...seemed like the ship was falling faster than Shepard had thought. They'd managed to get through several prison block's without any trouble...however, they entered one of the final prison blocks to find a heavily fortified location, at least two heavy machine guns and a well fortified location. Shepard and her team took cover, so far they'd not been spotted allowing them to sneak closer to the fortifications.

"Warden has ordered us to hold this point in case any prisoners get close"

"What's the point? They won't get past the mechs anyway"

"I don't question the orders new guy, I just follow them" Almost as if he'd jinxed it one the door shepard and her team had just came through opened up again, a horde of armed prisoners came flooding through the door.

"Shit, OPEN FIRE!" The sound of heavy weapons fire filled the air...the distraction was perfect, providing enough of a distraction for Shepard and her team slip past unnoticed. However the moment the door opened, Shepard's face met with a harsh force...she'd just been punched.

"Oh-Oh, I suppose you thought you'd get off this ship alive, didn't you Shepard" The others were quickly overwhelmed by the other Blue Sun's, They held them in place. Kuril swung his fist again, connecting with Shepard's Jaw.

"At first I was going to just give you Jack, I'd hold you while we moved her then let you go..." Shepard regained herself.

"Your nothing but a two bit slaver and I don't have time for it!" Kuril chuckled.

"I do what the governments of the galaxy are unwilling to do, if it means people see me as a villain so what...it's for the good of the galaxy" The ship's VI filled the PA system.

"Warning, extreme engine failure, please evacuate the ship. Warning, losing orbit, ETA to entering the planetary atmosphere, twenty minutes" Kuril's eyes widened.

"Shepard...you...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The ship shook violently causing a lot of them to lose balance, Shepard took this chance and drew her pistol, She placed the barrel on Kuril's Chest and fired.

"Gah...You...I'm...going to" The ship began to shake even more, even Shepard lost her balance.

"Shit...enough of this, Shepard let's get out of here!" Shepard turned towards Kuril intending to end him...only to see he was gone...the ship shook again.

"ETA to the ship entering planetary atmosphere ten minutes" Shepard nodded.

"Okay, time to go" Shepard and the crew ran for the Normandy, the Purgatory began to shake even more as they moved. They finally made it onto the ship.

"JOKER GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" The ship pulled away...and initially Joker struggled to break free of the planet's gravitational pull...but as Doctor Chakwas had said. 'The best fighter jockey in the skies' And like he always had, Joker had pulled through, breaking the planet's gravitational pull. Shepard fell onto the nearby wall, with a massive sigh of relief. That was close...too close. She stood and looked out the view screen as the burning ball of fire that was now the Purgatory Prison Ship.

 _Sometime Later_

"Welcome aboard the Normandy Jack, On this ship we follow orders, understand?"

"Call of your Cheerleader Shepard, I'm here because of our deal, Hell I don't even care if you pay me or not, just stick to the other part of the deal"

"Deal? What deal?"

"Jack and I came to an arrangement, She'd join us and in return I'd allow her access to the Cerberus Databases"

"What! You can't do that, you don't have the authority to-" Shepard cut her off.

"Listen Miranda, My ship, My rules, I made this perfectly clear to you when the Illusive man dumped you on me" Miranda went to speak again...but she stopped herself.

"Very well..." Miranda walked out.

"Glad to see, you've got a good stranglehold on that cheerleader"

"I wouldn't call it a Stranglehold...but she know's her place"

"Right...well I'm gonna find a nice little hole to hide in, keep your people off me...better that way"

"EDI, give Jack full access to all Cerberus Databases you have access to"

"As you Wish Shepard"

Shepard sighed slightly as she lent against the table. She sighed.

"EDI, contact the illusive man...I want to have a word with him"

"As you wish Shepard" The table fell down and the image of the illusive man appeared before her.

"Commander Shepard?...I didn't expect you to be the one to contact me"

"Kuril set us up"

"I know, I've already heard of the Purgatory's fall, and I've already taken the funds we transferred to the Blue suns back"

"There was something else as well"

"Oh?"

"Kuril mentioned several Bounties on my crewman, and we were assaulted by stealthed units on my ship...these three bounties...they wouldn't happen to be on my Reality hoppers would they?"

"I am about as surprised as you are, I had no idea any bounty had be set on them...if so It means I might have a leak in my network...I'll do my best to plug the leak...and remove the bounties"

"See that you do, Shepard out" The image of the illusive man vanished...and Shepard couldn't help but feel like the Illusive man was hiding something...she sighed. Then again it always felt like he was hiding something. Shepard rolled her shoulder's slightly, all she needed now was a nice hot shower, and a good long sleep.

 _ **Oookay, Chapter over, thanks for reading, blah, blah, blah, I've got nothing really to add...so See ya in the next one, Cheery Bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Wych

_**Thought of the day:**_ _Long shall be your suffering. Joyous be your pain._

 _ **Jedore's P.O.V**_

Jedore's vision blurred in and out of blackness, she couldn't tell where she was, Although the image of what appeared to be a freighter filled her mind at one point. The various whispering of words she didn't understand filled her mind...finally she shot up in cold sweat. Her breath fast and short...where was she.

"Ah...it awakens" Jedore went to reach for a pistol...nothing...but something more, the hand she went to grab her pistol with...it was the one that had been blown off.

"What the...M-My arm" Jedore examined her arm...it was, different, slightly discolored, and her fingernails were longer...almost like talons. The woman sitting in front of her rolled her shoulders and sighed.

"It took time...but I restored it"

"R-Restored?...That's not possible!" The young woman sighed again.

"I've not the time nor patience to explain how I restored it" Jedore went to speak again...however, the woman reached forward and placed her index finger on Jedore's Forehead and she spoke

"Sleep now...for I am tired, and you need rest for what is to come" Jedore struggled to keep her eye's open, and she quickly fell into slumber.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard sat up and stretched...She'd slept like a baby, never before had she been so, well rested...well at least not since she'd be a kid. She got up and quickly got dressed. Time to see what the crew were up to.

Rupert was severing a stock standard breakfast, Bacon, Eggs and the option of a sweat smelling porridge of some kind. Shepard took a seat next to Garrus...who was eating a tube of nutrient paste.

"Ugh, you know we have Dextro-protein foods, you know have to eat that nasty paste" Garrus Chuckled.

"I know...but eating the paste give's me a good feeling, I spent a lot of my youth eating this stuff"

"Yeah, Yeah I know, reminds you of when you were a kid" The both shared a chuckle. Garrus then seemed to jump slightly...almost as if he'd remembered something.

"Oh, Shepard, your never going to guess what happened this morning!" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't get pregnant did you?" Garrus lightly punched Shepard in the arm as she joked.

"No...Markus...was nice to me"

"Wait...What?"

"Well...I wouldn't say nice, but he was at the very least willing to talk with me!"

"Aw, I missed the bonding moment, tell me someone took pictures!" Shepard joked again.

"Heh, Claws are out today, huh Shepard?" Shepard gave Garrus a simple wink.

"So, what happened then?"

"Well you know that little training area we have set up, well I was going through some exercises, the usual morning routine...and Markus was down there doing the same" Shepard downed the rest of her breakfast and nodded, urging Garrus to continue.

"Anyway, at one point Markus came up to me and asked if he wanted to spar, naturally I said yes, considering nobody else but you will do it"

"Wait...so he asked you to spar?...You sure he didn't want to just punch you?"

"Pretty sure...I mean he seemed friendly enough afterwards, didn't mind going through a few exercises with me" Shepard smiled and nodded...well she supposed it was progress, she stood and brushed herself off.

"Well, I'm gonna see how he's doing, talk later?" Garrus nodded as he finished off his nutrient paste, Shepard then went towards the room that Markus was staying in to find him sitting on the floor, his Las-gun in pieces on the floor, as he went through each and every part.

"Hey Markus...got a moment?" Markus hesitated but he nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"I can maintain my weapon and talk at the same time, what is it you want?"

"Oh nothing really...but you seemed more...I dunno, friendlier than usual"

"I do?..."

"Well, normally you don't like talking to the alien crewman, but from what I hear you and Garrus were getting awful chummy"

"It was training...and I wouldn't exactly call it _Chummy_ andI wouldn't say...I don't like talking to them, I know...I know things are different here...Humanity has not the same history with aliens here, The Eldar imprinted much knowledge...surely you know of the horrors man had endured" Shepard focused for a moment...there was some information, she knew that most first alien encounters in his reality...usually ended with blood...and much worse.

"I know enough to understand why you'd not like Aliens"

"Then you would know why, I'd be so...cold towards Xeno's" Markus paused for a second before looking up at Shepard.

"Was there something else you wanted?...Or did you only wish to question me on my behavior as of late?" Shepard considered her options...she did wonder about Markus, from what she knew he'd be a bit more open with humans...yet he didn't talk a lot.

"Well...Mind if we talk?"

"If you desire to discuss mission strategies and tactics with me then by all means"

"No, No, I just wanted to ya know, talk"

"...Talk..."

"Yeah, Talking, you know a conversation...people have them with others"

"If your trying to be humorous it isn't working...and I know how to converse with others...I'm quite good at holding a crowd...it was needed for various mission with the Inquisitor I served"

"Oh, so social skills, are a mission requirement for you?" Shepard took a Snarky tone, causing Markus to roll his eyes.

"Yes and No, Being in the Imperial Guard left little for social interaction, you were ordered where to go and what to do...and that was it"

"But...I'm guessing that changed when you joined up with the Inquisitor, you served with right?"

"Recruited would be more accurate, one does not simply join the inquisition, if they approach you, it's join or die"

"Seems extreme..."

"The Inquisition was extreme...they needed to be, combating the foe's man, was no small task"

"I can only imagine..." Markus smirked.

"...as much as you might believe that, I don't think you ever could..." Markus had stopped what he was doing...as he seemed to be recalling a memory of some kind.

"So this...Inquisitor you served under, what was he like?" Markus flinched...and seemed to be considering his words.

"He...He was unlike anyone I'd ever met before, in every way, a remarkable person...being raised an image of inquisitors is embedded upon us...They were cold, calculated and harsh, yet they were heroes everyone aspired to be like...but meeting him showed me otherwise"

"Oh?"

"At times...I'd seen him show act's of kindness, of compassion...yet I had also seen him cause great pain and cruelty...He once told me...' _Man is so much more than what we see ourselves as, the Emperor had long believed in Humanity we in turn must return his faith in us, by defending his empire, and protecting his children_ '…" Markus seemed caught up in a memory again, he smiled...and it almost seemed like tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I can give you a moment, if you need?" Markus seemed to snap out of his little trance.

"Um...NO...I'm fine...but that is enough question for now, I would ask if you could leave me to my thoughts" Shepard nodded.

"Of course, thank you for answer the few questions I had" Markus gave a silent nod, and returned to maintaining his weapon. Shepard stretched slightly as she left and she felt her stomach rumbled...time for breakfast!

 _ **Jedore's P.O.V**_

Jedore shot up from her slumber, a cold sweat ran down her forehead, the image of the ship she was on before, lay out before her...the woman who'd ' _Restored_ ' her arm, sat not to far from her and it'd seemed like Jedore had been moved to what appeared to be...a cockpit? She'd resolved to not question it, all she needed to worry about was, her arm was back...after it had been blown off, it was back, granted it felt...odd, she would adjust to it...the only question left on her mind, what did she want...this woman obviously wanted something from her...else why would she have saved her?...This woman didn't seem the type to just help people out the kindess of her heart...Jedore was able to tell that much.

"Do you intend to linger there...or will you approach me?" Jedore flinched, but stepped forward.

"I assume you have many questions...and since it will take some time to find it...I will answer some" Jedore paused...she had intended to ask her a lot of question, who she was, why she'd helped her, what she wanted from her...she struggled to get the words out...but she managed to get one question out.

"Why...Why did you, Help me?"She giggled slightly.

"A question I have been posing to myself as of late...But...Know that I helped you, not because I could, but because you have an importance, you will play a role in the things to come..."

"Okay...that, Doesn't make a whole lot of sense...but I suppose I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth"

"An Apt saying for the situation"

"Alright...well, what do you want from me?" The woman was silent while she lined up with a mass relay. They jumped...and she stood and faced Jedore...Jedore now able to get a good look at her, she was young...she looked like she was only nineteen, but he features were...beyond striking her jet black hair fell perfectly, her seemingly full luscious lips, her eyes screaming, promises of beyond human experiences. Jedore had never had thoughts of lust about her and other women...but just looking at this girl stirred a primal urge within her.

"Because you are needed, I saw how you were when I found you...I also saw that your soldiers had found you before I did...they left you to die" Jedore flinched.

"THEY WHAT!" The woman smirked.

"They left you for dead...and I saved you, making your life, mine" Jedore went to speak again...but was cut off by the woman.

"And before you try and protest, know that I gave you life back, I gave your arm back...and just as easily as I brought you back, I can just as easily take it all away" Jedore normally wouldn't take a comment like that...but the way she said it, her stance...the very air that left her mouth to say those words...Jedore felt something she had never felt, not since she was a child...she felt afraid.

"I have seen into your mind, Jedore...I know of you, I know you had chosen blind obedience once, You will not find it hard to embrace it again" Jedore was silent...the sweat had come back, ice cold...never before had she felt so afraid...but how could she have know about...Jedore shook her head, a simple search on her name, would yield a history the average person would find...disturbing.

"Well...can I at least know your name?" The woman sighed.

"Names themselves have a subtle power to them...if you must refer to me as something, know me as Aricia...Now be silent...a critical moment approaches...and we must be quick, it's life force is fading" Jedore went to speak again...But they arrived at their destination...she recognized this system...and the falling debris of the Purgatory Prison Ship...She'd spoken with Kuril before...they'd had dealings, but that was about it...something bad happened here.

"W-what happened here?" Aricia sat back down and steered the ship.

"The Shepard Happened" Jedore clenched her fist.

"Shepard..."

"Ah, a name that invokes anger, know then that, by serving me, you will have your chance at revenge on the Shepard" Aricia seemed to be looking for something, Jedore scanned the debris field before them. Shards of the ship, various damaged escape pods, things you'd expect to see around a destroyed ship.

"What are you looking for?" Aricia didn't respond...she seemed to focused on trying to find whatever it was she was looking for, A smile crossed Aricia's lips.

"There you are...and relatively intact too" Jedore looked around all she saw was a single escape pod...which seemed to be floating away from the rest of the debris.

 _ **Kuril's P.O.V**_

This was bad...Kuril could feel his blood draining quickly, he was cold. He struggled to sit up, but managed to lean up against one of the walls...this wasn't how he'd thought he go out, he had such dreams...such ambitions...all of it...gone, crushed by a single woman...damn her...damn her, he may die here...but he swore he'd die with a curse to Shepard on his lips.

"If...If I don't die here...I *Gah* I swear...I'll-I'll..." Kuril's vision was fading to black...he could see a light...could the old superstitions about the afterlife be true after all? The sound of the door opening dashed this thought...as it seemed like he'd been found by someone.

"Kuril?" Kuril recognized the voice as one of the various other Blue Sun's he'd delt with...Jidar or something, Kuril was fading and it was difficult to hear the words being said.

"...Seems like...he can be, saved..." Kuril's vision faded to black.

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion stretched slightly as he rose from his position, he'd been meditating for quite a while...the sound of the door opening caught his attention...Kelly walked in.

"Um...Hey, Kaylion...Can we talk?" Kaylion cursed under his breath...he knew he'd regret letting her stay in his quarters.

"I...I suppose I will Indulge you, but be mindful, if you intend to interrogate me, as you did the Tau and the Stormtrooper...I will be...less willing to converse" Kelly flinched and shook her head.

"what?...Interrogate you?...No, no, I just wanted to thank you"

"Thank me?..."

"For letting me stay here, when we were under attack from the Blue suns" Kaylion...found this hard to believe...but he sensed no malicious intentions from her...Perhaps she was sincere.

"Well...You. Are welcome, I suppose it would have been unwise of me to allow you to be put in danger...Shepard would not be pleased if I didn't help..." Kelly seemed disheartened.

"Oh...Is-Is that all?" Kaylion fidgeted on the spot.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh...it's well...I just thought...Oh to hell with it, why are you so cold to everyone?" Kaylion stared at Kelly, he gave no response at first.

"Because...it is in my nature"

"Wha-What's that supposed to mean?"

"I do not expect you to understand...Miss Chambers, instead I pose a question to you...My aspect...my path, is that of the Outcast. The Wanderer...Think on that...I will share no more...please leave" Kelly seemed...shocked slightly...but she left. Kaylion faced back at the window...a ghostly figure appeared in the slight reflection of the glass...followed by an echo of voice...of someone he once knew.

" _You don't have to act so harshly towards others_ " A single sentence...and he was back, back on his craftworld...back home...this memory...he'd been here more then once. He looked around but just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Kaylion sighed slightly and sat back down...peace for naught up a moment...

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard smiled as she entered to the usual antics of Ken and Gabby.

"She's also covered in nothing but tattoo's from the waist up"

"Oh really...maybe I'll have to pay her a visit"

"And also a batshit insane Murderer with crazy Biotic powers, who hate's everyone in Cerberus"

"Damn it girl!, stop toying with me!"

"Up to the usual antics then you two?"

"Not much else to do down here commander, besides work...even then there isn't much of that to do, after we installed the new power couplings" Shepard chuckled slightly before taking a seat in her usual seat when she came to relax with Ken and Gabby.

"So then...how's things down here? Everything running smoothly?"

"Well aside from the odd visit from Al and Monty, we're all good"

"Al...and Monty?"

"Oh, Right, Vre'Aloh and Montyr...we find it easier to call them that, the names are a mouthful to be honest with ya...granted Al doesn't much like, so we don't call him that...well not to his face anyway" Shepard nodded slightly, she felt the same...Vre'Aloh was a but of a mouthful at times.

"Well...anyway, feel up for some poker?" Shepard smiled slightly and nodded.

"Couldn't keep me away if you tried"

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion ran his hand over his power sword...he missed a spot. He'd been cleaning and found a few small flecks of blood remained...not enough to be visible to most...but enough to bother him...and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't clean it off. He sighed...he could clean it off in the bathrooms...he sighed, as he approached the door...he hopped nobody was around...luckily for him, it seemed like nobody was around. Kaylion quickly made his way to the male bathroom. He ran water over the blade...and carefully scrubbed the few flecks of blood off. He gave a sigh of relief and a slight smile as his blade returned to it's normal cleanliness...however as he was making his way back to his room...he was intercepted, but the female that Shepard had brought back from her previous mission.

"Ohh...so this is the Space Elf, I've heard so much about..." Kaylion wouldn't bother with her...he felt no need to waste time on her. He side stepped and walked past her.

"Hey Dickhead! I'm talking to you" Kaylion restrained himself as he walked towards the door.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!" Kaylion felt a force push against his back causing him to lose his balance and drop his blade...if he'd been expecting it, then he would have been able to maintain his balance. He quickly picked up the blade his eyes going to the soul stone embedded into the hilt...not a scratch, thank Isha. Kaylion turned his attention to the one reasonable. The one Shepard had brought with her...' _Jack_ ' stared at him with a smirk.

"Got your attention now?" Kaylion narrowed his eyes at Jack, as he raised one of his hands...channeling the warp.

"Yes..." He flung his hand forwards, towards Jack. She went flying back and landed against the wall with a thud. She remained on the wall feet of the ground.

"What the...can't...Move!"Jack struggled to lift her arms as Kaylion held her in place...he wasn't the best at using telekinesis...but he was still good enough to do this.

"I will be clear with you _Jack_ , if you try that again...I'll do more then force you against the wall" Jack slid down on her back and landed on her ass...Kaylion turned and went to pick up his blade...He heard her charging at him...the simple fact that she was shouting could tip anyone to her intent to attack. Kaylion deftly sidestepped and swung his foot to trip her up.

"Ah!" She landed with a thud, Kaylion put his foot on Jack's Back. She struggled to get up, clearly discomforted from the foot on her back. He lowered his blade and rested slightly against her neck.

"Listen well... _Zero_ " Jack Struggled under Kaylion's foot.

"The Fuck did you Call me!"

"I will warn you...once...If you ever try anything like this again...I will make your existence beyond hellish"

"*Pfft* Yeah right" Kaylion rolled his eyes...he spoke to Jack using Telepathy to get his point across.

" _The simple fact I know of the name Zero...Should be proof enough_ " Jack's eyes widened.

"How...the...fuck"

" _Know this...Zero...IF you ever attempt to harm, me or my belongings again...I will crawl into your mind. Take every single nightmare...every single horror...everything you've tried to forget...and make them the only thing you see, you will see nothing, but that which haunts your mind_ " Jack Squirmed under Kaylion.

"Do, try and keep this in mind, when we cross paths again" Kaylion lifted his foot up and moved his blade away...as he entered his quarters again...a seemingly frightened Jack in the hallway behind him.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard had just finished up the few rounds of Poker with Ken and Gabby, when she'd noticed Vre'Aloh in the Cargo hold, practicing with his blade.

"Hey Vre'Aloh...What's going on?" He gave a single slash. Looking up at Shepard.

"Greetings Commander...I'm merely keeping my skills sharp...I do not think I'll be forced into close quarters combat any time soon...so I will train my skills with my blade" Shepard nodded.

"Commander...This might be...a strange request...but would you spar with me?"

"Oh?...I thought you and Montyr trained regularly, Is he not training with you today?"

"Montyr...Has...excelled in his combat and physical training...but he lacks the spiritual element...the calm, I've tasked him to meditate upon the various teachings of inner peace I have shared with him"

"Well...that's to be expected, he's Krogan...even if he is a Tank bred...it's his Genetics, Krogan are a Warrior race"

"Even so...one should never be driven by blind anger and rage alone...he must learn to contain his anger...his fury and direct it into more...constructive ventures" Shepard sighed.

"Well...okay then, I guess I can help you train" Vre'Aloh bowed to her slightly.

"My thanks...the first exercise is simple" Vre'Aloh took his blade and dragged the tip of it along the ground, making a ' _Line in the Sand_ ' as it were.

"Cross the Line" Ver'Aloh entered a combat stance...seems simple enough.

Shepard took two steps forward before Vre'Aloh struck, a palm strike to her chest...followed by a leg sweep. Which resulted in Shepard losing her balance and landing on her ass.

She groaned slightly as she stood. She brushed herself off...Seemed like this might have been more of a challenge then she thought.

 _ **Oookay! Chapter done, hope you liked it...umm...right!...Well...yeah...thanks for reading...see ya in the next one...Okay...BYE!**_


	10. Notice: Where I've been

**_Okay! Before you load the bolter rounds to execute me for my absence Allow me to explain what's been going on, and why there has been a complete lack of anything in regards to Fic Updates. Simply put...I've had a lot of my plate for a good long while now, and have only started to get things back on track recently. Now to list the reason why I haven't been updating._**

 ** _1: I have a job now. I get about 3-2 days off a week so My spare time has gone flying out the window._**

 ** _2: I've had to move houses. As to be expected when moving house things take a bit to get back on track._**

 ** _3: Corrupt files...happens to the best of us at the worst times, luckily I had backups...unluckily the External Drive said Backup's were on...went missing, I'm still looking for it, but I've been able to salvage some of the files that got corrupt._**

 ** _4: I once again hit a brick wall with the fic...BUT! That doesn't mean I've given up again, oh no, quite the contrary this block is pushing me to write more...that said, the wall is really fucking sturdy. But I shall persist until either the Wall Breaks...or I do._**

 ** _Not all that much left to say, just felt like the people who showed interest in the fic deserved an explanation as to why there's been no updates._**


	11. Chapter 10: Before the Storm

_**Thought of the Day:**_ _A warrior's faith in his commander is his best armor and his strongest weapon._

 _ **Kaylion's P.O.V**_

Kaylion sat his eyes closed, his mind calm...Something flashed past...an image, seen only for a second before vanishing. Kaylion's eyes opened...he needed to warn Shepard.

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard's breath was heavy...sweat ran down her forehead. She'd been training with Vre'Aloh for what felt like hours now...and she hadn't even gotten past the first Training exercise. Vre'Aloh drew his sword again and re-drew the line.

"Cross the line" Shepard growled slightly and rushed towards him.

Vre'Aloh knocked away Shepard's fist.

Shepard brought her foot up in an attempt to kick away one of his strikes.

Vre'Aloh ducked under her attack and struck at one of her thighs, she lost her balance and Vre'Aloh took his chance another leg sweep.

But this time Shepard was ready for it, as he swung his foot forward Shepard quickly rushed towards him.

Vre'Aloh not expecting this hesitated...which allowed Shepard to shoulder charge him. Shepard made contact and push Vre'Aloh back.

She gave one final push, causing Vre'Aloh to fall back, landing on his back...She'd finally done it.

"HA! Crossed the line!" Vre'aloh sat up and gave an approving nod to Shepard.

"Very well done Shepard...very well done indeed" Shepard extended her hand and helped Vre'Aloh up.

"I must congratulate you Shepard...it took Montyr twice as long to complete that exercise" Shepard gave a massive sigh of relief.

"Jeez...really how long were we doing that?" Garrus...who seemed to have been watching them train spoke up from nearby.

"About five hours" Shepard was amazed. They'd be doing that for five hours!

"Wow...Five hours...damn...I didn't think we'd been going at it that long" Shepard stretched slightly, as Garrus threw a Towel her way. She wiped the sweat off her forehead...she then also noticed that Vre'Aloh was still in his armor...in fact, Shepard had never seen him with out it on, he didn't even take his helmet off.

"Hey, Vre'Aloh...do you ever take your armor off?" He flinched.

"I..." He was interrupted as a rather frantic Kaylion.

"Shepard We _Must_ Speak" Shepard stretched as Kaylion came in, his tone of voice wasn't it's usual clear, calm and melodic...he almost seemed...worried.

"Sure thing Kaylion what's up?" He took a deep breath.

"I believe I may know where the Collectors will strike next" Shepard flinched and stepped back slightly.

"Wha-How?"

"A vision...I didn't see much...but I would know the planet if I saw it again"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw them. Descending upon to planet, the sound of chittering and buzzing ringing throughout the sky, if we hurry we may reach the planet before the Collectors arrive" Shepard gave a few orders, telling people to prepare she checked in on Mordin who had completed his work they finally arrived at the briefing room.

"Kaylion this Planet, Describe it"

"It was...plains..seemingly fields in an autumn harvest...it also seemed like...as you would call it, a Garden world"

"EDI...How many garden planets are currently experinceing an Autumn like season in the Terminus systems?"

"At present...forty five different worlds"

"How many of them have human colonies on them?"

"One moment...five of have human colonies on them"

"Kaylion...if you saw the planet again...do you think you could recognize it" Kaylion paused and seemed to be considering a few things.

"Without fail"

"EDI bring them up" Five different planets came up EDI listed them all. As their images appeared. EDI Cycled through the planets.

"Stop!" EDI Stopped and the planet that came into view...was a Planet by the name of Horizon.

"Shepard...this...this is it"

"Are you sure..." Kaylion looked at Shepard...and his eyes...they were so...right. Shepard simply nodded and Activated her comm unit.

"Joker set course Irea system"

"Yes Commander" Shepard quickly gave orders to prepare...and to rest, they'd arrive in about six hours...and she was still exhausted from the training session with Vre'Aloh. Shepard needed rest, so she made her way to her quarters.

 _Sometime Later_

Shepard sat up...she couldn't sleep, despite her aching muscles and her mind numbing tiredness...she couldn't sleep. She needed to move, despite her body resisting every step, she needed to. Perhaps it was the anticipation of finally getting a chance to fight the Collectors, Truly fight them. The last time she encountered them she died...was that why she couldn't sleep...was she afraid. The elevator dinged and she stepped out into the mess hall...the Ship was asleep, she'd given the order for everyone to rest. Since EDI was indeed fully capable of keeping the ship running on her own.

Shepard walked around the mess hall...this was the first time she'd seen it so empty. However she heard something coming from the Main Battery room...Garrus? Shepard wasn't surprised, if Garrus seemed to put too much effort in calibrating the ships weaponry. Having once served as a Gunnery officer she knew how much maintenance ship weaponry needed...but Garrus took his job a little too seriously.

"What are you still doing up Garrus?" Garrus jumped.

"Oh...Shepard...it's you" Shepard giggled slightly.

"Geez, and I thought I was anxious"

"You too, huh?" Shepard nodded.

"Yeah...Guess I am" An awkward silence hung in the air as the two of them stood there...as before the distance between them seemed to grow with the silence.

"So! Um...What are you doing exactly anyway Garrus?"

"Calibrating..." Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Go Figure..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...but you do get a bit excessive with the whole calibrations don't you think?"

"After all we've been through...No, I don't" Garrus flinched...as if he didn't mean to speak.

"Garrus?"

"D-Don't worry" Shepard could see it now, The reason behind his constant calibrations...the reason he seemed to be working himself to death.

"Garrus...You know you can tell me"

"It's just...I"

"Don't blame yourself"

"I'm not! It's..."

"It's okay Garrus, it wasn't your fault"

"But If I'd worked harder, if I'd made sure everything was-"

"GARRUS!" Garrus flinched again as Shepard Shouted his name.

"For the last time...Don't. Blame. Yourself, we could have been flying a goddamned Dreadnaught and the Collector's still would have ruined us"

"But-"

"Garrus...Am. I. Dead?!"

"W-What?"

"AM. I. DEAD?!"

"N-No, of course not, what does that-"

"Then you don't need to worry...right? I'm here, still breathing. Still me" Shepard looked Garrus in his eyes.

"I...your right, I'm sorry. It's just that for so long I've relieved that day, went over it in my head...wondered what I could've..." Garrus stopped.

"I'm sorry Shepard...I lost you once...I couldn't bare losing you to those bastard's again"

"Garrus...Why, have you blamed yourself so much for it?" Shepard paused...did she want that answer? She couldn't deny that she had...feelings for Garrus...maybe more than just that of a friend...but did Garrus feel the same? Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shepard...I..."

"Yes?"

"I've always looked up to you...from the day I met you. You just screamed badass. You taught me not only how to be better during a fight...but how to survive. I don't think I would have survived as long as I did in the Terminus systems without your training" Shepard smirked. But at the same time...a wave of sadness washed over her, was that the extent of his feelings? Some badass teacher?

"Heh...well I suppose when you put it like that, I guess I kinda understand...but you didn't answer the question...why have you blamed yourself so much?"

Garrus sighed and sat on a small crate nearby the console he was working on.

"A few days before the collectors hit us...Adams asked me to help out with some of the Ship's weapons calibrations...I said I do it...but I kept putting it off, and when it happened..."

"Garrus...We didn't even get to fire off a single shot at that ship, You know that, I told you over the comms...one of the first things they targeted was our weapons, even if you had-"

"If I had! Then maybe-"

"Maybe What Garrus?"

"I-I...I don't know...maybe we could have gotten a shot off"

"Garrus...Listen to me, There is no way we could have fought back, and even if we did we wouldn't have lasted all that long, if you blame yourself for something that you couldn't change, your just wasting time"

Shepard didn't wait for his response she turned and stormed out hastily returning to her quarters...as she entered, she paused. She leant against the wall and slid down it...a single tear running down her face.

"God Damnit Garrus..."

 _ **Illusive man's P.O.V**_

"As you can see...This technology isn't a fake"

Illusive man lent forward slightly a subtly grin on his face. Before him...were the holograms of Cerberus's most wealthy investors...the ones who have helped fund much of his work...including the Lazarus Project.

"We still can't dismiss the possibility it's a fake"

"If this isn't enough proof I have first hand recounts from people who were there"

"The word of Criminals and Mercenaries is hardly compelling proof"

Illusive man took a long drag from his Cigar...His investors had agreed to fund the return of Shepard. But even then not all of them were happy about it.

"Bah, I funneled more than enough money into the Lazarus Project and you've proven you can't control Shepard..."

"I never stated I could...nor would I want to, if she was anything less than what she was it would not have been worth it"

"Worth? We have no control over our greatest asset against the enemy. We-"

"Let us not get sidetracked here, We still have yet to decide if we will fund this project"

"Well said Mr Chairman, it is best we come to a conclusion"

"Keep in mind illusive man...the Board of Cerberus Investors has always had a say in Cerberus's objectives...to insure our investments...are not wasted"

"Have you all forgotten our purpose?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Have You?"

"We have not forgotten the oath we all swore upon joining the board...But I cannot help but wonder if you've forgotten the directive of Cerberus"

"Normally I wouldn't allow such comments... "

"I am simply being open Illusive man...I feel you have hidden something from us"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"The involvement of those in possession of this technology are working as Commander Shepard's Allies...correct?"

Illusive man hid his glare...The Chairman was as resourceful as ever.

"...Correct..."

"So you'd admit to actively impeding our greatest agent against the Enemy?"

"Shepard was unwilling to share this technology that would have helped Humanity prepare for their coming"

"Shepard has her own way of doing things...I feel this technology will find it's way into human hands eventually"

"Are you so certain of that ?"

"...Yes..."

After an hour of heated discussion Cerberus's Investors decided against funding the acquisition of the technology in the hands of Shepard's companions.

"With that...we can end this meeting?"

"Yes...Let's" The Holograms vanished. The Illusive man sighed and slouched.

"Um...Sir? You called for me?"

He quickly sat back up and returned to his normal cool and calm visage.

"Ah yes, Doctor Rampton...I'm glad you could arrive on such short notice"

"O-Of course sir...anything for Cerberus"

"Good...I have something I wish to show you"

The Footage that he had shown to the Board.

"T-That's..."

"Yes...Laser weaponry"

"B-But how?"

"I'm not entirely sure...but if I was able to provide you with one...could you make more?"

"...I-I'm not sure...I mean, I've study the theory behind getting such tech to work...but in practice I'm not sure"

"Doctor...your one of the authorities in experimental technologies, _Can_ you do it?"

"I...I'd give it my best attempt...yes...and I think I might be able to figure it out"

"That's all I needed to hear...your dismissed Doctor...I'll call for you again when I need you"

"Y-Yes sir"

Illusive man sighed again as the Doctor left...now one last thing.

"Sir...They're waiting"

"Put them through"

 _ **Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard stretched as she approached the cockpit.

"Sleep well Joker?"

"As well as I could considering"

"Yeah...I know the feeling, ETA to Horizon?"

"We'll be approching the planet in a few minutes"

"Commander!"

Shepard turned to see Markus approach, with Montyr and Vre'Aloh in tow.

"Standing ready Ma'am!"

Mordin quickly entered after them.

"The Tech is ready Commander. I've enough to equipped the entire crew if need be"

"Heh...to defend and entire colony we might just need the entire crew"

Shepard turned back to the windows...Horizon, There it was...It was time.

 _ **Boop! Wow...look at me posting a whole chapter. Sorry for the absence guys With any luck I'll be able to pump out a few more chapters before the brick wall magically appears again...or life decides to shit on the fan on full blast again, I say no more lest I incur the Wrath of Murphy***_

 _ ***Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, Will go Wrong.**_


End file.
